Know Thy Enemy
by CyberChick135
Summary: (Sequel to Silver Lillies) Now knowing what she knows, Calla struggles to decide where she belongs. Gerard takes her under his wing to train her to be his successor; but Calla's torn between her family and Derek. Playing a double agent when you really don't know where your loyalties lie can be a dangerous game, one she must figure out before it's too late.
1. Changes

**Changes**

* * *

Calla stood in front of her bathroom mirror, straightening her long, blonde hair. She wore a simple long-sleeved, black lace dress that halted just above the knee and black, knee-high boots with a slight heel. Her makeup was basic, a smoky eye look with fanned lashes and dark eyeliner.

Gabriel knocked on the bathroom door, before opening it and stepping inside. "Morning." he greeted.

Calla weakly smiled, "Morning." she replied, brushing through her hair and unplugging her flat iron.

"Look, I know lots of things are running through your mind after everything that's happened." Gabriel noted, leaning against the doorframe. "It's a lot to take in."

Calla scoffed. "I've taken it all in." she admitted, not looking her father directly in the eyes. "That I once dated a werewolf, who's now an Alpha. My best friend is a werewolf, and one of my other friends could potentially be turning." she listed, exhaling afterwards.

Gabriel sighed. "About you and Derek-" he began to say.

"It's over!" Calla snapped. "Okay, there is no me and Derek anymore." she slipped past her father and gathered up the rest of her things for school.

The Argent Coat of Arms laid on her desk, but she paid no attention to it. Gabriel watched his daughter closely, leaning against the wall.

"I know you're upset that you had to end things, but believe me Calla, it's for the best." he informed.

The senior scoffed and slid on her black leather jacket, slinging her satchel over shoulder. She met her father's eyes. "Look, I get why I had to end it, but I'll have you know, I didn't enjoy it." she sighed. "So thanks, for making me ruin the one great thing that happened to me since we moved to Beacon Hills." she took the pendent off her desk and shoved past her father, walking to her cousin's door. Calla knocked a couple times, "Ally, if you're not downstairs in five minutes, I'm leaving without you."

"Okay, be right down." Allison replied from behind the door.

Calla nodded and walked down the staircase and into the kitchen, ignoring her aunt and uncle as she grabbed a granola bar and a vitamin water. Allison joined her cousin a minute later, grabbing a plain water bottle.

The two girls just smiled at their family and walked out to Calla's mustang, ready to face the school day ahead.

* * *

Calla parked her car in a space right in front of the school, cutting the engine and leaning back in her seat. "If you want, we can ditch school until the funeral, or we can just skip out altogether." she stated.

Allison looked over at her cousin, a small smile on her face. "As great as that may sound, we both know we can't skip, no matter what the circumstances."

Calla scoffed and unlocked the doors, "Sometimes your goody-goody attitude sucks." she noted, stepping out and grabbing her book bag.

Allison giggled in response, slinging her satchel over her shoulder, "If I don't keep you in line, then who will?" she questioned.

Her cousin just chuckled and locked her car. "Whatever, let's just get this over with." the two walked up the front steps of the school, ignoring the judgmental looks from the other students.

* * *

After the bell rang to dismiss lunch, Calla and Allison gathered their books and prepared to attend their aunts funeral.

"Meet you by my car." Calla said, shutting her locker door.

Allison nodded and watched as her cousin walked away, completely ignoring the looks everyone was giving her.

* * *

The senior cradled her books as she dug for her keys, unlocking her car and tossing her bag and books into the backseat.

"Need a hand?" someone asked from behind her.

Calla smiled and turned to face Derek, who was standing on the curb. "More like I need a drink." she rebuked.

She walked up to him and Derek wrapped her in his arms, rubbing her back. "I get it, funerals are never easy." he whispered, kissing the top of her head.

Calla sighed, pulling away, "It's not so much the funeral itself, but, the fact that it's for someone who lied to me for years." she admitted. "It's like the events of that night totally changed my view of Kate, and not for the better."

Derek tucked hair behind Calla's ear, caressing her jaw line. "I can understand why." he sympathized. "She wasn't who you thought she was, and learning that on top of all of everything else, you're handling it well."

Calla chuckled, "I just put up a good front." she sighed. "Truth is, I'm torn apart inside." she wrapped her arms around Derek's neck and laid her head on his shoulder. "You're the only thing that makes sense to me right now."

"Then hold on to that." he replied, running his fingers through her hair. "It might help make things easier." Derek pushed her back to look into her hazel eyes. "Also keep in mind, that, even if you don't see me, know that I am always watching over you." his eyes flashed red for a few seconds to emphasize his point.

Calla nodded and a smile crossed her lips. "Thanks, that makes me feel better." she said. "I just wish you could be around all the time." she interlaced her fingers with his.

"Just be patient, thing will workout with us." Derek promised, caressing the top of her hand.

Calla stood up on her tip-toes and kissed Derek's lips, moving her arms around his neck. Derek held her close and kissed back, hearing her heart hammering against her ribs. Calla was the first to pull away, but she kept her arms locked around Derek.

"My window's always gonna be unlocked, in case we need to talk." she told him. "Or you can just come by anytime, as long as no one else is there with me."

Derek chuckled. "If I ever stop by your place, I'll make sure that everyone else is asleep before I sneak in." he replied, caressing her cheek.

Calla turned her face into his hand, smiling. Her eyes glanced to the front entrance of the school, where Scott and Allison were standing, watching them. Derek turned in that direction a second later and his eyes met Scott's.

"I take it you two are still not on good terms." Calla deduced. "Since that night."

"You're right." Derek answered. He looked back to his girlfriend. "I should go, and you have a funeral to get to."

Calla rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and apparently more family is coming in." she pulled away and opened the driver's side door of her Mustang. "I guess I'll see you when I see you."

"I promise, I won't be far." Derek promised, kissing her forehead. "I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."

Calla nodded. "I trust you, Derek." she replied, meeting his eyes. "And I'm not gonna let my family hurt you." she reached up and caressed his cheek. "That's my promise."

She leaned up and kissed him again, taking in all her emotions, before pulling back. Derek took off across the parking lot and soon disappeared into the woods, just as Scott and Allison approached her car.

"I thought you broke up with him?" Allison questioned.

"Same could go for you and Scott." Calla rebuked, sliding into the seat and starting her car.

Allison rolled her eyes and pecked Scott's lips before sliding into the passenger seat of her cousin's car. She buckled up as Calla pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road.

"I'll keep your secret if you keep mine." Allison said, turning to look at Calla.

"Deal." Calla agreed, not taking her eyes off the road.

* * *

The cemetery was full of reporters and they crowded around the Argents as they made their way to the area where Kate was to be buried. Sheriff Stillinski had to push through everyone in order to keep the family from being harassed.

"I knew this was a bad idea." Chris said, herding his wife and daughter through the news crowd.

"Well, it wasn't my idea." Gabriel defended, pushing Calla ahead of him. "I tried telling him, but he insisted on making a point of it."

"Well, if he insisted, then he can deal with this when he gets here." Victoria cut in.

"When who gets here?" Calla asked, looking back at the three adults.

"Just sit down, you two." Victoria told them.

The two teenagers sighed and sat down in the front row of chairs. Victoria sat on the end, with Chris next to her, and Allison sat next to her father. Gabriel took the seat next to Allison, and Calla sat next to her father, leaving two empty seats at the other end of the row.  
An elderly man approached the family, followed by a girl in her mid twenties with a blonde braid draped over her shoulder, and three other men that looked roughly in their mid to later twenties, possibly early thirties. All were dressed in funeral attire.

"Christopher. Gabriel." the elderly man greeted the two adult males.

"Gerard." they both replied, greeting the elder Hunter with a hug.

The elder Hunter, Gerard, looked down at the two teenage girls. "Do you girls remember me?" he asked, smiling.

Calla returned the smile and stood up, "It's been a while Gramps." she answered, hesitantly leaning forward to hug him.

Gerard returned the embrace and chuckled, "My, you've certainly bloomed into a beautiful young woman." he complimented, looking over his eldest granddaughter. Gerard then looked to Allison. "Considering I haven't seen you since you were three, I don't suppose I can assume you'd call me grandpa. So if it's comfortable, call me Gerard for the time being. but I'd prefer grandpa."

Gerard sat down in the empty seat next to Calla. The twenty-something blonde female, Holly, smiled at Calla and took the empty end seat.

* * *

After the funeral, the Argent home was full of extended family, offering condolences about Kate's death.

Calla leaned against the bar, a full glass of champagne next to her. She put the rim to her lips and took a sip, sighing.

"I saw that." Holly accused, walking up to her.

"So? Not like anyone really cares." Calla replied, taking another sip.

Holly stood next to Calla, "What's up? I thought you and Kate were close?" she questioned.

"Yeah, well, we weren't exactly on good terms when the Alpha slashed her throat." Calla answered, downing the rest of her champagne. She poured another glass to the rim and took another sip. "If you need me, I'll be upstairs." she walked out, taking her glass with her.

* * *

After mostly everyone had left, Calla was alone in her room, still in her funeral dress. There was a knock at her door and Gerard walked in.

"Studying hard I see." he noted, smiling a grandfatherly smile.

Calla nodded and shut her Literature book, sighing. "Just waiting for the year to end." she admitted.

Gerard leaned against the desk, "Don't wish your years away sweetie, your life is just beginning." he told her. "Now, change into something a bit more casual."

"Why?" Calla asked.

"I'm taking you on a hunt." Gerard answered, walking out of his granddaughter's room.

* * *

Gerard, his sons, Calla, Holly, and roughly five other Hunters drove out to Beacon Hills Preserve, and soon came across a werewolf that was strung up by his hands, snarling as the Hunters approached.

"Start taking notes Cal." Holly advised, clad in a black sweater and dark skinny jeans and hiking boots.

Calla just stared at the dangling werewolf, who looked like he was homeless.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Gerard interrogated. He used a cattle prong to electrocute the werewolf, shifting him back to human.

"Nothing." the werewolf rasped. "Nothing, I swear."

"You're not from here, are you?" Chris noted.

"Are you?!" Gabriel shouted.

"No." the werewolf replied, recoiling. "No, I came, I came looking for the Alpha. I heard he was here. That's all." he explained. "Look, I didn't do anything. I didn't hurt anyone. No one living. He wasn't alive in the ambulance. He wasn't, I swear." he was now whimpering.

"Gentlemen! Ladies." Gerard announced. "Take a look at a rare sight. You wanna tell them what we've caught?" he asked his sons.

"An Omega." Chris answered.

"The lone wolf." Gabriel added.

"Possibly kicked out of his own pack." Gerard continued. "Or the survivor of a pack that was hunted down, maybe even murdered. And possibly alone by his own choice. Certainly not a wise choice." he pulled out a large, medieval broadsword and held it up.

"What's he gonna do with that?" Calla asked Holly.

"You'll see." Holly answered. "The one thing I learned about Gerard since he took me in, he's set in the Old Ways."

"Old Ways?" Calla repeated.

"As I am about to demonstrate…"Gerard went on, holding the sword ready. "an Omega rarely survives on his own."

Gerard swung the blade and bisected the Omega, who died instantly. The elder Hunter grinned at the sight.

Calla covered her mouth and looked away, and noticed Derek, Scott, and Brittney standing by a nearby tree. She looked away, and took a shuddering breath.

"It's okay honey." Holly soothed, pulling the younger Huntress into an embrace. "It's okay."

After a few minutes, Calla walked up to Gerard, "I thought we had a Code." she questioned, crossing her arms across her chest.

"We do have a Code." Gabriel reassured.

"Not when they murder my daughter." Gerard rebuked, plunging the sword into the grassy area near a boulder. He turned and faced the other Hunters. "No code, not anymore." he announced. "From now on, these things are just bodies waiting to be cut in half. Are you listening? Because I don't care if they're wounded and weak, or seemingly harmless begging for their life with the promise that they will never, ever hurt anyone, or promising that they will protect those around them, or some desperate, lost soul with no idea what they're getting into. We find them. We kill them." he stated. "We kill them all!"

Calla took a step back, glancing in the direction where Derek was. Their eyes met for a brief instant, both of them knowing that this was only the beginning…

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everyone, so I hope this was a good start to the sequel. I just decided to jump right into the drama of what's to come. Hope ya'll liked it. Reviews are appreciated. Thanks**

 **~Cyber**


	2. A Whole New Set of Rules

**A Whole New Set of Rules**

* * *

It's been a few days since the Omega's execution, and Calla still hasn't been able to shake the image from her mind.

"Don't worry sweetie, you'll get used to it." Holly assured, sitting on the teen huntress's bed.

Calla sighed, smoothing out her ice pink sweater. "I hope I don't." she admitted. "I would like to retain some humanity."

Holly just smiled. "Honey, what I meant was, Hunting gets easier." she reiterated.

Calla grabbed her car keys and school bags, slipping on her leather jacket. "I gotta get to school."

"Cal." Holly halted. "Listen, the reason that Gerard brought me here was to help you come to terms with the family business."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Calla asked, brushing her bangs out of her face.

"After school, I'm gonna show you what it means to be a Huntress, and I promise, no killing." Holly answered, holding up her right hand to hold up her promise.

Calla nodded before walking out of the house and headed to her Mustang, making her way to Beacon Hills High School.

* * *

Brittney walked the hallways with her two best friends on either side of her.

"It's not like the last full moon." Scott defended. "I don't feel the same."

"Oh, does that include the urge to maim and kill people like me?" Stiles asked.

"I swear I don't have the urge to maim and kill you." Scott agreed.

Brittney rolled her eyes, "This is only your third full moon Scott, don't get too excited." she reminded, stopping by the girl's locker room door.

"I'm still locking him up." Stiles threw out.

"Okay, fine." Scott caved.

Brittney shook her head and laughed, throwing her arms around the two boys. "You guys bring a special kind of happiness into my life." she giggled. "And you both know without me, your lives will be boring." she pecked each boy on the cheek. "See you knuckleheads on the field." she patted their shoulders and walked into the girl's locker room.

"Will we ever understand her?" Stiles asked.

Scott shrugged. "Well, now the mood swings she's had since we met her finally make sense."

The two boys looked at each other and casually walked into the boy's locker room to get ready for Lacrosse practice.

* * *

On the field, the cheerleaders were busy stretching before practice began. Calla went through the motions, her eyes staring off into the forest.

"Yo, Calla." Brittney called, snapping her friend out of the haze she was in. "You okay?"

The senior nodded. "Yeah, I'm good." she answered, partially honest.

"Hon, werewolf remember." Brittney reminded, placing a hand on her hip. "You're still lying, albeit half."

"The Omega." Calla added. "I still can't get that image out of my head. And there's gonna be a lot more if Gerard gets his way, which he'll find some way to."

Brittney nodded in understanding. "I see." she sighed.

Coach Finstock blew the whistle, signaling the start of practice.

"Looks like Scott's playing goal today." Brittney nodded, standing next to Calla in the front line. "Interesting."

Calla cracked her neck and rolled her shoulders back. "Okay girls, we'll run through some of the sideline dances to clean them so they'll be ready for the upcoming game!" she called, turning the volume dial on the black boombox. "5-6-7-8!"

* * *

As the cheerleaders ran through the different dance numbers, the boys ran through Lacrosse drills. All the while Scott was trying his best to discover another werewolf amongst the Lacrosse guys, which is why he tackled every single one and sniffed them.

As Scott and another player by the name of Issac Lahey struck eachother and landed in a crouch, everyone halted everything because Sheriff Stilinski and two deputies walked onto the field.

"What's the Sheirff doing here?" Calla asked, as she and Brittney carefully watched as Stilinski talk with Coach Finstock and Isaac.

Brittney ran her hands through her hair and tucked the brunette locks behind her ears as she focused her hearing. "His father's dead." she informed, referring to Isaac's dad. "They think he was murdered."

"Are they saying he's a suspect?" Calla asked, her voice in a hushed whisper.

Brittney focused her hearing again, tilting her head. "I think so." she answered. She sniffed the air and as she focused on Isaac, her eyes flashed midnight blue. "Uh-oh, Cal we have a problem."

"What?" Calla asked.

"Isaac's a werewolf." she answered, her eyes returning to normal. "I can smell it."

"And, since they consider him a suspect, they can lock him in a holding cell for 24 hours." Calla noted, placing her hands on her hips.

"And tonight's the full moon." Brittney added, her shoulders dropping.

"And I highly doubt those cells can hold a werewolf." Calla added.

"You'd win that bet." Brittney agreed.

Calla shook her head and caught movement out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head and her eyes met Derek's as he stood by a tree at the forest line. As carefully as she could, she snuck away from the cheerleaders so she could have a word with the older Alpha.

"You bit someone?" she questioned accusingly, folding her arms across her chest.

"Yeah, after what happened with that Omega, I had to act." Derek defended.

"Derek, he might've killed someone." Calla huffed, keeping her voice at a dull whisper.

"He didn't." he rebuked. "Isaac came to me and assured me that it wasn't him."

"So what was it?" Calla asked.

Derek didn't answer right away. "I don't know yet." he admitted. "But, I will find out."

Calla sighed. "Listen Derek, from now on, you need to be careful coming around here." she warned. She licked her lips and flipped her hair back.

Derek picked up on her increased heartbeat and took a step toward her, wrapping her in his arms. "Babe, what's the matter?"

Calla looked up and met his green eyes. She threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder, feeling herself relax for a minute. She pulled away and met his eyes, "I don't know how he swung it but, Gerard is the new school principal." she informed, and Derek's muscles tightened on reflex. "And if he catches you here-"

"I know." he cut off, planting a kiss on her forehead. He touched his forehead to hers, "I understand, you're worried. But remember, I'm an Alpha."

"So was Peter." Calla reminded, looking up into her boyfriend's eyes. "And look what happened to him."

"My uncle was a sociopath." Derek scoffed.

"And so was my aunt. My grandfather's probably no different." Calla sighed, pulling away, her arms dropping to her sides. She bit her lip and moisture welled in her eyes.

"Calla, what's wrong, you're not your usual self." Derek tried to meet her eyes, but she kept looking away.

The senior cheerleader ran her fingers through her blonde hair and took a deep breath, "I just don't want what happened to that Omega to happen to you." she admitted.

Derek pulled her into an embrace and rubbed her back, soothing her. "Don't worry about me." he told her, running his fingers through her hair. "I'll be fine." he gently pushed her away to look his girlfriend in the eyes. "You just focus on keeping your family in the dark about us. Make sure Gerard completly trusts you. That'll keep both of us safe."

Calla nodded. "Okay." she agreed, putting on a small smile.

Derek cupped her cheek and kissed her, pulling her up on her tip-toes, his arms tightening around her waist. Calla closed her eyes and kissed back, running her hands up his arms. She pulled away and brushed the tip of her nose against his, exhaling deeply. "I gotta get to class." she admitted. "And you should probably get off campus before someone sees you."

Derek pecked her forehead. "We'll get through this." he promised. With one last kiss he disappeared into the forest.

"I hope so." Calla muttered, walking back to the locker room to change back into her sweater and jeans.

* * *

Calla went through the rest of the day, half-paying attention to her classes, her mind wandering through everything other than school. As the student's crowded the halls gathering their things before heading out, Calla was practically throwing books into her satchel and speed-walking down the hall.

"Calla, let me talk to you for a minute." Gerard halted as his oldest granddaughter passed his door.

"Okay Gramps." Calla replied, taking a deep breath and walking into his office, dropping her satchel and duffle by the door. "What's up?"

"It's about Isaac Lahey." Gerard answered. "What do you know about him?"

Calla shrugged. "Nothing really." she answered. "Why?"

"Well, I heard from one of our Hunter's in the Sheriff's Department that his father might've been murdered." Gerard informed. "Isaac is being held on suspicion."

"I'm sorry Gramps but I don't know..." Calla began to say.

"I want you and Holly to check out his house, just to see if you can find something the police might've missed." Gerard cut in.

"You mean...if something Supernatural was at play." Calla translated.

Gerard smiled. "You catch on fast sweetie." he noted. "That's great. You'll make a fine Huntress one day. Someday soon, how I see it."

Calla stood up and smiled. "Thanks Gramps." she replied, grabbing her stuff. "I'll meet up with Holly at the house and get right on it."

"Good girl." Gerard muttered as Calla walked out.

* * *

A few hours later, once the block was free of police cars, Holly pulled her car to the curb of the Lahey house, which was still blocked off by police tape.

"So, what now?" Calla asked.

"We search it." Holly answered, walking up to the front door.

She picked the lock with expert precision and the door opened, the older huntress smiled. "Go on sweetie." she urged.

Calla held her head high as she walked over threshold. The house was dark and a little messy. "How can we determine if anything Supernatural was at play here?" she asked.

"Instinct." Holly answered, walking into the kitchen. "Careful areound here kid, there's broken glass shards."

Calla carefully followed and looked around. She noticed a crooked photograph and examined it, her eyes drifting down to the hardwood floor. "Holly, I think there's blood here." she said, kneeling down. Sure enough, there was a small drop of dried blood on the kitchen floor.

"Huh, interesting." Holly thought, walking into another room. "Gerard is certain something supernatural is at play here."

Calla found the basement entrance and opened the door, shining her phone light down the stairs. "Hey Holly." she whispered. "Look, maybe there's something down here."

She descended the stairs, with Holly a couple steps behind. The basement was the very defintion of creepy, like something out of a horror movie.

"And I thought having a basement full of swords and guns was creepy." Calla sighed.

"Man, I'm starting to feel sorry for Isaac." Holly muttered, opening a box freezer. "Damn."

"What?" Calla asked, walking over to the older Huntress. Once she saw nail marks and dried blood on the underside of the lid, she gasped. "Oh my god."

"I can understand why the police think him to be a suspect, and this gives them perfect motive." Holly noted, biting her lip. "This also gives Isaac the perfect reason to run to Derek."

Calla looked at her friend. "You're saying that Isaac acceted the Bite so he could get back at his father for...this?" she motioned to the freezer.

"You said it, not me." Holly replied, shutting the door. "C'mon, we have to report back to Gerard." she started up the basement stairs.

Calla sighed, "Great." she muttered.

It was nightfall when the girls exited the house. Holly unlocked her car and slid into the driver's side. Calla looked around and spotted a familiar black Camaro at the stop sign at the end of the block. She gave a small smile and slid into the passenger seat and as soon as her door shut, Holly pulled her car away from the curb and drove straight ahead.

"Don't worry, we won't be going after the Alpha right away." Holly assured. "You still have a lot of training to do before then."

"Joy." Calla muttered, looking out the window.

* * *

When they got back to the Argent House, Holly met with Gerard, Chris and Gabriel to discuss her findings from the Lahey house, while Calla and Allison paced in the kitchen.

"Allison." Chris said, walking into the kitchen. "Gerard would like to talk to you." he informed.

"I'm supposed to study with Lydia, I really don't have time to chat." she lied, moving to head out the front door.

"Actually, that's who he wants to talk to you about, sweetheart." Chris replied. "Go on."

The young brunett obeyed and walked into the study with her father as Gabriel joined his daughter in the kitchen. Calla poured herself a glass of tea and sprinkled a packet of Splenda over the ice, stirring it with her indext finger. A hunter dressed in deputy's clothes walked past them, heading out the front door.

"What's going on?" she asked, looking at her father.

"We're handling the situation." he answered.

* * *

Calla rolled her eyes and walked away, jogging up the stairs and slamming her bedroom door behind her.

"Okay Calla, think." she muttered, pacing in front of her desk. "There has to be some way you can stop this."

Allison stormed in, breaking her cousin's train of thought. "We have a problem." she gasped, shutting the door behind her. Her cell rang with Stiles' ID showing up on the call screen. She put it on speaker when she answered.

"Stiles?" Calla questioned.

"Harris literally just let me out of detention. Literally." he informed. "And he had my phone the whole frickin' time."

"Well, we need to do something right now." Allison replied. "They were asking me all these questions about Lydia and how she was bitten by Peter, and then they sent this guy out."

"Wait, what guy?" Stiles questioned.

Allison and Calla looked at eachother. "He was dressed as a Sherriff's deputy." Calla answered, remembering the hunter she met just ten minutes ago. "He was also carrying this box with something on it, like, um, like a carving or something."

"What was it?" Stiles prided.

Calla combed through the books on her desk until she found the exact carving. "Wolfsbane." she stated.

"What does that mean?" Allison asked, seemingly lost.

"It means they're gonna kill him." Stiles answered. "You girls need to find a way to slow him down." he hung up.

"I might know a way." Allison turned to her cousin.

Calla smiled. "Then let's go." she agreed.

* * *

The senior huntress tailed the other hunter and managed to get a couple blocks ahead of him, where Allison waited in a nearby alley, her bow ready to fire. Once he drove past her, she fired an arrow into the tire, causing him to slow down. Allison fired another arrow into the rear tire.

Calla smiled as she saw the events unfold in her rearview mirror. She dialed Brittney's number and held the phone to her ear.

"Cal, how'd it go?" Brittney asked as she answered the phone.

"We slowed him down, for the meantime." Calla answered. "I'll just meet you guys at the staion."

"Cool, see you there." Brittney agreed, hanging up.

Calla's cell buzzed with a text from Allison 'Heading to find Scott. Be safe.'. The senior checked her rearview mirror and saw her cousin hail a cab and head in the opposite direction. She threw her Mustang in drive and made headway to the station.

* * *

"Okay, now the keys to every cell are in a password protected lockbox in my father's office." Stiles informed, as the group of four; two werewolves, one Huntress, and him, grouped in the Station parking lot. "The problem is getting past the front desk."

"I'll distract her." Derek volunteered.

Stiles grabbed the Alpha's shoulder. "Whoa, whoa, whoa-you?" he questioned. "You're not going in there." Derek glanced at Stiles' hand then glared at said boy. "I'm taking my hand off." he quickly retracted.

"I was exonerated." Derek reminded.

"You're still a person of interest." Stiles pointed out.

"An innocent person." Derek clarified.

Brittney and Calla exchanged glances and shook their heads.

"Yeah, right!" Stiles laughed, but halted when Derek kept glaring at him. "Okay, fine. What's your plan?" he asked in complete seriousness.

"To distract her." Derek answered.

Stiles nodded, "How? By punching her in the face?" he questioned.

Derek rolled his eyes. "By talking to her."

"Okay, all right. Give me a sample." Stiles said. "What are you gonna open with?"

Derek sighed and the girls just rolled their eyes.

"Dead silence." Stiles deadpanned. "That should work beautifully. Any other ideas?"

Derek pndered that question for a couple seconds. "I'm thinking about punching you in the face." he answered.

Calla snickered and covered her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Okay boys, need I remind you about the full moon and the face that it's about to hit it's peak?" Brittney questioned.

"Exactly." Calla agreed.

"Okay while I'm distracting her, you three get the keys, get Isaac, and get the hell out." Derek ordered.

"Yes sir." Stiles weakly saluted Derek.

"We got it." Brittney confirmed. Calla nodded in agreement.

Derek walked through the front door of the station and disracted the deputy with casual small talk while Stiles, Brittney, and Calla snuck past and bolted for the Sheriff's office.

"Okay hurry Stiles." Calla whispered sharply.

Stiles rushed out of his dad's office and right past the two girls.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Brittney asked.

"The keys, they're gone!" Stiles answered.

"Shit." Calla muttered.

The trio ran down the hallway towards the cells, Stiles ahead with Calla bringing up the rear. Brittney suddenly caught the scent of blood, but before she could warn the others, the Hunter dressed as a deputy crossed their path.

"Damn." Calla muttered, dragging Brittney down the nearest hallway. Stiles wasn't as lucky.

"Perfect, this is turning out to be a bad night." Calla said to herself.

The two girls tried to stay out of sight and followed the deputy as he dragged Stiles towards the holding cells. In order to draw attention away, Stiles pulled the fire alarm, which the girls were standing right under. They covered their ears in response.

"Okay, let's go." Calla voted.

Her and Brittney ran down the hallway and skidded to a stop when they reached the holding cells. The center cell door was ripped open and the deputy hunter was knocked unconcious.

"Isaac, stop!" Brittney snapped, her eyes flashing Midnight Blue.

In reply, he snarled at her.

Brittney lunged at Isaac, but since she was holding back, he had the upper hand. He cracked her arm and threw her into the metal desk. Stiles scurried over to help her up.

Calla stood tall, holding a silver ring dagger. Isaac attacked her, but Calla kept up, dodging his slashes and reciprocating with kicks of her own. But, since Isaac had he full moon on his side, he grabbed Calla's leg and threw her into the ground. Her forehead split when she hit the concrete ground. The vile of Wolfsbane the hunter brough was a few inches away from her.

As Isaac approached her, Derek crushed the Wolfsbane vile with his boot and stared at his beta. Isaac continued to stalk towards the injured Huntress, but Derek let out a howel that scared Isaac into submission.

Stiles poked his head around the desk, "How did you do that?" he asked.

Derek turned to him. "I'm the Alpha." he answered. He helped Calla to her feet and steadied her. "You okay?"

Calla gripped his arms, "Nothing some Ibuprofen won't cure." she chuckled.

He smiled and kissed the gash on her forehead, moving her hair from her face.

"C'mon Isaac, let's go." Brittney said, helping the new Beta to his feet.

While the four ran out of station, Stiles stayed behind.

* * *

"Well, that was great." Calla sighed, leaning against her Mustang. "How I'm going to expain this to Gerard, I don't know."

"You'll think of something." Derek told her, rubbing her shoulders. "Just, be careful."

"I will." Calla assured. "You should go, and try to stay under the radar for a while." she leaned into his chest, laying her cheek on his shoulder.

Derek wrapped her in his arms. "Even if you can't see me, I'll always be there, watching over you." he promised.

Calla leaned up and kissed him, her arms moving around his neck. His grip around her waist tightened.

"Goodnight." Calla told him, smiling.

She climbed into her Mustang and drove on home, the reality of her situation setting in.


	3. Fire and Ice

**Fire and Ice**

* * *

Calla was running the Beacon Preserve trails under moonlight, headphones blasting Avril Lavigne. Unbeknownst to her, someone was following her, keeping a decent distance between them. However, once a twig snapped, Calla skidded to a halt and paused her music, taking out her headphones.

"Hello?" she called, looking around. "Who's there?"

A rustling behind her made her spin on her heels, pulling out her glock. She held it down, but safety off. Calla slowly made her way towards the rustling, steadying her breathing. As she approached the tree, she inhaled then exhaled, jumped around the trunk and held her glock ready to fire. Nothing but the steady flowing stream was in front of her.

Calla sighed. "Derek, if that's you." she muttered, under her breath. She turned around and saw someone a few feet away from her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." he apologized, stepping into the moonlight. "It's Calla, right?"

"Yeah." she replied, clicking the safety back on. "And you're Bennett."

The older hunter smiled, approaching her. "Yeah, you remembered." he noted, chuckling. "You know, you shouldn't be out here this late, alone. Not with Derek Hale running around."

Calla scoffed. "Derek's too smart to attack a hunter this early in the game." she noted, not meeting Bennett's eyes. "Besides, I can take care of myself."

"Oh, I don't doubt that." Bennett agreed, placing his hand on her shoulder.

In a quick movement, he struck the pressure point in her neck, and Calla collapsed cold in his arms. Bennett scooped her up and carried her up the trails towards the charred remains of the Hale House, where a blue Mazda was parked.

* * *

When Calla came to, a cloth was tied around her mouth, her hands were bound behind her and she was sitting in the middle of the Hale House living room. Allison was next to her, bound and gagged like her.

"Ever wonder what happens if a hunter gets bitten?" a deep, booming voice echoed. "Ever wonder what happens if you get bitten?"

The girls were freaked enough, but when they noticed their fathers in front of them, struggling against their own restraints, their heart-rate skyrocketed.

"What do you think your fathers would do?" the voice continued. "What do you think they'd have to do? When all it would take to change everything is one bite..."

Chris and Gabriel broke free and yanked the gags from their mouths. Bennett walked up to them, holding an iPhone with a recorded message still playing. That was the source of the booming voice.

"One bite." Gabriel repeated, stopping the recording.

"Everything changes." Chris added, removing the cloth gag from his daughter's mouth, then his niece's/

"Is this how we're gonna do father/daughter talks from now on?" Allison yelled, glaring at her father.

Calla nodded in agreement, glaring at her own father.

"No, this is how we're gonna train the two of you." Gabriel answered.

"Do you know why we use arrows?" Chris asked.

"They can't heal until it's taken out." Calla answered, fidgeting in the wooden chair.

Gabriel held up an arrow. "Look familiar girls?" he questioned.

"You were going to kill him." Allison noted, her eyes set in a glare.

"And if we find Isaac on another full moon, we will kill him." Chris informed. "That's the hard choice we make."

"You see, our family has a surprisingly progressive tradition. Knowing wars and violence are typically started by men, we place the final decisions, the hard ones, with the women." Gabriel added, pulling out a silver blade.

"Our sons are trained to be soldiers." Chris continued, standing in between Allison and Calla. "Our daughters, to be leaders." he slid an arrow into her hand.

"Your training starts now." Gabriel finished, sliding the silver blade into his daughter's hand. He kissed her forehead. "Time 'em."

Bennett nodded and started the timer on the phone as the two older hunters left the charred house. He followed shortly after them. Calla and Allison glanced at one another and began cutting at the ropes around their wrists.

* * *

Two and a half hours later, the two girls walked out of the house, rubbing their wrists.

"Congrats." Bennett greeted, stopping the timer.

"For what?" Allison asked.

"It took us two and a half hours." Calla added, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Took me three when I first did it." Bennett informed, tossing Allison the keys to her car. "Goodnight girls."

Calla shook her head, walking past him to get to the passenger side. "Night." she replied.

"Hey Calla." Bennett halted, grabbing her arm. "Listen, maybe we could grab some dinner sometime?"

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "Wow, you're forward." she chuckled.

Bennett shrugged. "Just didn't wanna let the opportunity pass me." he replied.

"Sounds good, I'll have to check my planner though." she informed. "I'll call ya." She slid into the passenger seat and Allison just rolled her eyes.

* * *

The following day, Beacon Hills High was bustling with the student body. The eight hours came and went, and the school day was over. Calla had left school right as the bell rang so she could get to work on time. Her first patient to check on was Erica Reyes, a sophomore with epilepsy who was admitted after having a seizure during gym class.

"According to your charts, it's been a while since you've been here, Erica." Calla noted, going over the young girl's chart. "You were being so good about taking your medication."

"Are you gonna tell my mom?" Erica asked.

Calla smiled. "Well, I don't want to, but we'll see what the doctor says." she closed the folder. "He'll be in in a minute, okay?"

"Okay." Erica replied, nodding.

Calla slipped out of the room and placed the folder in the bin on the door, before walking up front. Up on the front desk, was a single Calla-Lilly with a silver ribbon tied around the stem.

"Sandra, where did that come from?" Calla asked, holding the flower.

"Oh, someone dropped that by for you." the receptionist, Sandra, answered, smiling.

"Who?" the young Medical Assistant prided.

Sandra shrugged. "Tall, mid-twenties, dark hair, some stubble, ruggedly handsome and he wore a leather jacket." she informed, her smile getting bigger. "Know anyone like that sweetie?"

Calla chuckled and sniffed the flower. "Yeah, in fact I do." she smiled and set the Lilly by her purse.

"He's a keeper hon." Sandra noted, handing Calla a small stack of chart files. "Don't let him go."

"Don't plan to." Calla replied, winking.

* * *

The next day at school, particularly at lunch, Erica turned heads when she strutted into the cafeteria.

"What the holy hell is that?" Lydia asked, watching Erica as she flirted with a couple of boys on the basketball team.

"Erica." Scott answered, as he shot up from the table to follow said girl as she walked out of the cafeteria.

Brittney sniffed the air and let out a sigh. "He's found another one." she muttered.

Calla rolled her eyes, "Damn." she sighed. She reached up to tighten the silver ribbon around her ponytail. "I think I know when."

Stiles gaped. "You mean-she's..." he started. Calla and Brittney nodded, confirming his suspicion.

Erica was now a werewolf, and the second member of Derek's growing pack.

* * *

"I know how it looked, but she came up to me." Scott defended the following day at lunch, after Erica came onto him to convince him to join the pack.

"I'm not jealous." Allison replied, her back to Scott. Calla rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"She's with Derek now, isn't she?" she questioned, changing the subject. "Like Isaac."

"You can't get caught in the middle of this." Allison warned, glancing at Scott over her shoulder.

"What am I supposed to do?" Scott asked, looking at the two Huntresses.

"Don't you feel what's happening?" Calla asked him, meeting his eyes. "Our grandfather coming here, Derek turning Erica and Isaac. Battle lines are being drawn, and Gerard is busy perfecting his strategy."

"I can't just stand by." Scott reminded. "I can't pretend to be normal."

"I don't want you to be normal." Allison admitted. "I want you to be alive" she pushed her chair back and went to dump her tray.

"Just, be careful, whatever you decide." Calla warned, following her cousin out of the cafeteria.

As she made her way to her locker, Gerard halted her.

"Yeah, gramps?" the senior questioned.

"I just want to tell you to head straight to the Hale House after school." Gerard told her. "There's something you need to hear and see."

"Oh, okay." Calla agreed, slowly stepping back. "I'll head straight there." As she turned her back, her mind began to spin with questions, half of which she was scared of the answers.

* * *

As Calla pulled her Mustang up to the Hale House, her father was on the porch, his arms folded over his chest.

"Dad, what's going on?" she asked, running up to him.

Gabriel motioned for his daughter to follow, and she did, right inside the charred remains of the house where she witnessed her own aunt's death.

"Calla." Chris greeted. "Tell me, when was the last time you saw Bennett?" he asked.

"A couple nights ago." she answered, walking up to her uncle. "Why?" she got her answer when she saw his body laying on the wooden table, deep claw marks on his chest. "Oh my-" she gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. "What did that?"

"We're not entirely sure yet." Gabriel answered. "Some of us were gonna take the body to a someone who might."

"Who?" Calla asked, looking at her father, uncle, and grandfather.

"You'll find out soon." Gerard answered.

Another older hunter zipped up the body bag and he and another carried out of the house.

"You'll continue your training as scheduled, Gabriel will oversee it." Gerard informed. "Usual warm-up workout then focus on your hand to hand."

Calla nodded. "Yes sir." she agreed.

Gerard, Chris, and two other hunters walked out and loaded up two SUVs and drove away from the house.

* * *

As Calla sparred with a large, muscular hunter who was at least in his mid thirties, she fared well. She ducked under his arm and punched him in the side, right over his kidney. That move brought him to his knees where she held him in a choke-hold.

"What the hell!" someone called.

Calla dropped her opponent and spun around, and was face to face with a very shocked Jackson. He stared back, noticing her clothing; a navy blue training bra, grey Sofie shorts and dark colored tennis shoes. Her skin had a light sheen of sweat, making loose strands of her hair stick to her face.

"Jackson, what the hell are you doing here?" Calla asked, relaxing her stance.

"I was looking for Derek." he answered. "You haven't seen him, have you?"

Calla shook her head, her ponytail landing on her shoulder. "No, not since that night with Peter." she replied.

"What are you doing here, Jackson?" Gabriel asked, walking out back, staring at the young teen.

"Um..." Jackson stuttered, glancing at Calla, who shook her head slightly. "nothing, I was just...nothing." he lied, poorly.

Gabriel sighed and walked up to him, patting his shoulder. "Jackson, I hope you're not still pursuing something that you shouldn't be." he said in a friendly tone that made his own daughter raise an eyebrow. "Because I don't want to be forced to pursue you."

"Stay out of this." Calla advised, crossing her arms over her chest. "Trust me, it's nothing for a rich, pampered boy like yourself to be getting mixed up in."

"You've got so much good in your life." Gabriel added. "You're smart, good-looking, you're captain of the lacrosse team."

"Co-captain." Jackson corrected.

Calla ran up to him and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "Let me walk you to your car." she volunteered, already leading him to the front.

"What the hell were you doing to that guy?" Jackson asked in a whisper, once the two were away from Gabriel.

"Training." Calla answered, standing by the front of Jackson's Porcshe. "Gerard, my grandfather, he's-" she sighed. "he's training me so I can take on Derek."

"Why?" Jackson prided.

"So I can kill him." she replied, bluntly. Her tone was serious, but her eyes conveyed uncertainty.

"I thought you and Derek were..." he trailed off.

"Yes, and no." Calla clarified. "If you ask my dad, I broke up with Derek. Thugh really, we're trying to make us work. It's tough but..."

"It's like Romeo and Juliet." Jackson compared, shaking his head.

"If Romeo were an Alpha Werewolf and Juliet was a Huntress." Calla scoffed. "Look Jackson, I meant what I said; this is something you shouldn't get involved in. Get in your car and drive away. If my grandfather thinks you're somehow linked to Derek, you're a dead man walking." she opened the driver's side door. "Go back to your normal life; forget about Derek, werewolves, and hunters."

"What about you?" Jackson asked, meeting the senior's hazel eyes.

Calla sighed. "This is my birthright, I don't have a choice." she answered. "The only reason I'm going along with this willingly, is so I can make sure Derek stays safe."

Jackson opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it. He just nodded and slid into his car, and Calla shut the door. The silver-blue car pulled away from the house and soon disappeared down the road.

"Ready to get back to training?" Gabriel called.

Calla took a deep breath and exhaled, turning to face her father. "Coming."

* * *

That night, Scott had tried to convince the school's loner, Boyd, to not join Derek's pack, but was too late. A fight had gone down between the young Beta and older Alpha, with the latter winning. With a slow healing injury, Scott retreated to one place where he could be safe; Beacon Hills Animal Clinic.

"Why aren't you healing?" Scott muttered, looking at the deep gash on his lower-left side.

"Because it's from an Alpha." a woman answered.

Scott gasped as he looked up, and saw a slender silhouette standing by the exam room entrance; the only thing clearly visible was a pair of glowing red eyes with silver ring around the pupil.

"Who are you?" Scott questioned, tensing up.

Dr. Deaton walked past the woman, flipping on the light switch, illuminating the room and revealing a corpse with deep claw marks on his chest.

"I think maybe we better have that talk now." Deaton told Scott.

The woman stepped into the light, her mahogany brown hair flowing over her shoulders. She wore a pair of peach colored scrubs and a white nurse's coat; her name tag had 'Rose' printed in black, bold letters. She tilted her head and picked up the sound of vehicles approaching.

"Alan, they're coming." Rose informed.


	4. Abomination

**Abomination**

* * *

Rose soaked a cotton ball and applied it to Scott's wound.

"What is that?" Scott asked, wincing.

"Rubbing alcohol." Rose answered.

"You will heal the same, just not as quickly, because of Derek." Deaton added.

"How do you know this?" Scott asked his boss. "How do you know anything?"

"That's a long story." Rose informed, placing a large, gauze bandage on the teenager's wound. "Cliffnotes; he knows about us; and more."

"Your kind, I can help." Deaton added. "But this..." he motioned to the hunter's corpse on his exam table. "This is something different."

"Well, do you know what did it?" Scott questioned.

"No." the two adults answered.

"But the Argents will." Rose added. "They'll have a record or book, that'll have descriptions, histories, and notations of all of the things they've discovered."

"All of the things?" Scott repeated. "How many different things are there?"

Before Rose could answer, the sound of vehicles turning into the Clinic parking lot was heard.

"Rose." Deaton warned.

The woman nodded. "I know, come on Scott, in here." she opened the supply closet door and shuffled inside, leaning against the wall with the younger wolf beside her. "Keep quiet."

Chris and Gabriel walked into the exam room, followed by their father, Gerard, who was holding onto his eldest granddaughter's arm.

Rose's eyes widened as she took in the sight of the young blonde teenager. Her hair was in a low ponytail and she was wearing navy blue windpants with a white stripe on both legs and a grey hoodie.

"Evening Dr. Deaton." she greeted, casually.

"It's been a while." Gerard added, giving a nod. "The last I heard, you had retired."

"Last I heard you followed a code of conduct." Deaton replied.

"If you hadn't noticed, this body is one of ours." Chris pointed out.

Deaton nodded. "I also noticed the gunpowder residue on his finger tips." he added. "Don't assume I will be swayed by the philosophy because you raise a couple of questions."

"He was only 24." Chris added.

Calla licked her lips and focused more on Deaton than Bennett's corpse in front of her.

"Killers come in all ages." Deaton reminded.

"All ages, sizes, and shapes." Gerard elaborated. "It's the last one that concerns us."

"How about you tell us what you found?" Gabriel asked.

Deaton nodded and turned the head of the corpse, exposing the back of the neck. "You see this cut? Precise, almost surgical. But, this is not the wound that killed him." he informed as the four hunters gathered closer around the exam table. "This had a more interesting purpose."

"Relating to the spine." Gerard noted.

Dr. Deaton nodded in agreement. "Whatever made this cut, was laced with a paralytic toxin, potent enough to disable all motor functions." he motioned to the gashes on the corpse's chest. "These are the cause of death. Notice the patterns on each side."

Calla looked over the gashes. "Five for each finger." she noted.

"Each claw." Gerard corrected, looking at his granddaughter.

"As you can see, it dug in, slashed up with eviscerating the lungs and slicing through the rib cage with ease." Deaton continued.

"Have you seen anything like this before?" Calla asked, looking at the veternarian.

Deaton shook his head, meeting the young huntress's eyes.

"Any idea at all what killed him?" Gabriel prided.

"No." Deaton answered. "But I can tell you it's fast, remarkably strong, and has the capacity to render its victims helpless within seconds."

"You're saying we should be cautious." Chris noted. "We get it."

"I am saying you should be afraid. Be very afraid." Deaton rebuked. "Because in the natural world, predators with paralytic toxins use them to catch and eat their prey. This prey was not eaten." he went on. "That means whatever killed him only wanted to kill him." he looked at each hunter. "In fact, killing may be its only purpose."

From the supply closet, Rose and Scott watched as the four Hunters left and two more came in to retrieve Bennett's body. The female Alpha sighed in relief once she heard the vehicles drive away from the clinic.

"Rest and heal." she told Scott as he was about to leave. "If you need help, you can always ask."

"Thank you." Scott replied, nodding to both Deaton and Rose as he left.

"That must've been hard, seeing Calla with Gerard." Alan noted, standing next to Rose.

"Yeah, it was actually." Rose confirmed. "She's grown so much since I last saw her."

"Well, it has been eight years." Alan reminded.

Rose simply nodded and pursed her lips together. "Yeah, eight year's I've missed of my own daughter's life."

* * *

Calla leaned against her headboard, with _New Moon_ propped up on her knees as she read. Her AP English binder lay open next to her feet. There was a knock at her bedroom door.

"Come in." she granted

Gerard walked in, "Hard at work?" he questioned, sitting on the side of his granddaughter's bed.

"Finishing up my English homework." Calla answered, turning the page of her novel. "Book report stuff."

Gerard nodded. "What's your book about?"

Calla peeked over the top of the pages, marking her place with a bookmark. "Well, it's a continuation of a love story between a Vampire, named Edward, and a human girl, named Bella." she answered. "In this story, after an incident at Bella's birthday party, Edward and his family move away and Bella falls into a state of depression. That's how far I've gotten."

"A tragic love story." Gerard noted. "Sounds like a mystical take to Romeo and Juliet."

Calla nodded. "Yup." she agreed, writing something down in her binder and setting both it and the novel on her nightstand. "Well, since the semifinals game is tomorrow, I better get some sleep tonight."

Gerard coughed a couple times and pulled out a small, metal tin, full of multicolored pills.

"You okay gramps?" Calla asked, genuinely concerned.

Gerard nodded and dry-swallowed the pills. "When I was your age, I didn't even take vitamins." he chuckled. "Now I am choking down a cocktail of pills 3 times a day. But, I do what my doctor tells me, because I trust him." he met his granddaughter's eyes. "Trust is a commodity our family holds very high, you know? And my daughter, well, your aunt Kate, died doing what she thought were right." Calla rolled her eyes at the mention of Kate's name. "Her intentions may have been misguided."

"A bit?" Calla repeated, her tone almost snarky.

"Oh, like that." Gerard chuckled. "You remind me of her. She challenged me, too."

"So, what do you want me to do? Challenge you?" Calla questioned.

"I want you to trust me." Gerard replied. "You're gonna find yourself put in the position where you question the trust of people close to you. Even your closest friends." he added. "And when that happens, you have to know the trust you would never question is family. Can I trust you, Calla?"

The senior took a deep breath and exhaled, nodding. "Yeah." she replied.

"Speak with conviction." Gerard told her. "Yes or No?"

"Yes!" Calla repeated. "You can trust me."

Gerard nodded in approval and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight sweetheart. Sweet dreams." he got up and left, closing the door behind him.

* * *

The next night, the Beacon Hills High field was full of cheering fans. It was a semi-cold night and the opposing team looked like a challenge.

"Hey girls, mind if I get some shots for the yearbook?" asked one of the players, Matt, who was also a photographer.

"Sure." Calla agreed, gathering up the squad.

Matt shot a couple of squad photos, a couple shots of just the seniors, and one of Brittney and Calla, before joining the rest of the Lacrosse players.

The opposing team was much more of a challenge than the players thought they would be, seeing as how by the second quarter, almost half the team was taken off the field due to injuries.

"Damn." Calla muttered, wincing.

"Oh boy." Brittney sighed.

As the game drew on, Scott managed to tie up the score. As he went to one-up the opposing team, one of the players slammed into him, causing him to fall and land in a position that would've seriously harmed any other human being.

"Oh God." Calla muttered, as Allison ran onto the field.

"I think he broke his leg." Brittney whispered.

Due to his healing abilities, Scott was cleared to continue playing, and ended up helping his team win the semi-finals.

* * *

Calla and Brittney were the only cheerleaders who returned to the locker room to change. As Brittney slid into her maroon wind pants, she heard faint noises coming from the pool.

"What Brit?" Calla asked, hanging up her uniform.

"I hear something, coming from the pools." she answered, walking out of the locker room with Calla following, glock in hand.

The two girls peeked through the glass window on the door and saw Stiles and Derek treading water in the middle of the pool. A large, lizard creature was stalking around the pool, keeping the two boys contained.

Brittney growled low in her throat, eyes flashing midnight blue. Calla took a deep breath and held her glock ready to fire.

"On the count of three." she whispered. "One...Two...Three..."

Brittney charged through the door, letting out a protective snarl. Calla clicked the safety off her glock and fired off a warning shot. The lizard hissed in reply.

Brittney ran forward, grabbing the lizard by the arm and tossing it over the pool, crouched protectively in front of Derek and Stiles. Calla walked around the other side, her gun held ready.

"So, you're the thing responsible for the recent murders." Calla noted, her heart rate and breathing steady.

"Calla, be careful!" Stiles called. "That thing somehow secretes something that paralyzes people."

The senior nodded as she slowly approached the lizard which hissed at her. It suddenly lunged for her, aiming to scratch her. Due to her new training, she dodged by flipping over the creature, lading perfectly and spinning on her heels, kicking it in the back.

"Woah." Stiles gaped as he watched the Huntress routinely kick and punch the walking lizard.

As the large reptile swung it's claws in her direction, she continued to dodge with great accuracy and strike at vital points that would knock out a normal human, which she clearly wasn't fighting. Brittney jumped in, digging her claws into the soft tissues of the hips. The lizard screeched in pain, wrapping it's tail around the female wolf's leg, tossing her onto the diving boards.

"Brit!" Calla yelled, seeing her friend's body sprawled over the diving boards.

A split second later, Calla was launched in the air and sent rolling down the length of the pool, laying on her side, wincing in pain.

Seeing his open opportunity to get to his phone, Stiles released his grip on Derek and swam to the opposite side of the pool.

"Derek." Calla grunted, struggling to stand.

She jumped up and dove into the water, kicking straight down. Calla gripped the front of Derek's shirt and wrapped her arm around his back, kicking off the pool bottom. She broke the surface and both gasped for air.

"Thanks Cal." Derek said, catching his breath.

Calla smiled, adjusting her grip so both could keep their heads above water. "No problem." she replied, treading water. "No begs the question, how do we get out of here?"

Stiles swam back over. "I couldn't reach him." he admitted.

"Who?" Calla asked.

"Scott." Derek answered.

Calla nodded. "Oh." she muttered. "Okay, we need to find someway out of this pool, we're sitting ducks in here."

"Actually that thing can't swim." Stiles told her. "So we're safer in here."

"I can't hold him up forever." Calla reminded, readjusting her hold on Derek's back. "At least find me something to hold onto."

Stiles sighed and helped support some of Derek's weight. "Come one, over here."

Calla smiled and kicked towards the back of the pool. "If I can just get to my gun, we'd be good." she noted.

Once they reached the side, Calla lifted herself up and pulled Derek with her, then helped Stiles.

"You're a lifesaver Calla." Stiles panted.

The lizard creature hissed as it saw the three and proceeded to stalk towards them It then broke into a run, approaching them fast. Calla reached for her gun, which had skidded down the pool when the creature threw her.

* * *

Just before she could fire a shot, another howl sounded which made everyone freeze. Scott soon barreled into the lizard, sending it into a mirror hanging on the wall. The young Beta stood protectively in front of his friends, growling. The lizard hissed in reply.

It stalked closer, crunching over the shattered glass. It looked down and cocked it's head to the side, blinking at it's own reflection. It let out a screech and jumped onto the wall, climbing over the railing of the second level. Calla followed it's movements, firing her weapon, shattering the glass window on the ceiling, and the creature jumped through it, vanishing into the night.

"Damnit." Calla cursed, standing up. "What the hell was that thing?"

"We'll soon find out." Scott promised, shifting back to normal.

Brittney joined her friends, cracking her knuckles and her neck. "Okay, never again am I doing that." she groaned.

* * *

Calla retrieved Gerard's keys from the principal's office and met the rest of the group out in the school parking lot, digging out her laptop from her car. She plugged in the USB drive and located the Bestiary, pulling up the pages.

"Is that even a language?" Stiles asked, scratching his head.

Brittney and Scott cocked their heads to the side.

"It's Latin." Calla informed, clicking through the pages. "Ancient by the looks of it. It'll take a while to translate though."

"How are we supposed to figure out what that thing is?" Brittney questioned.

"It's called a Kanima." Derek cut in, walking up to the four with Erica behind him.

"You knew the whole time?" Scott accused.

Derek shook his head. "Only when it was confused by its own reflection."

"It doesn't know what it is." Brittney deducted.

"Or who." Derek added.

"What else do you know?" Calla asked, locking eyes with Derek.

"Just stories, rumors." He answered.

"Is it like us?" Brittney asked.

"A shape-shifter yes, but it's not right." Derek admitted."It's like..."

"An abomination." Stiles finished.

"We need to work together on this." Scott said. "Maybe even tell the Argents." he motioned to Calla, who shrugged her shoulders.

"You trust them?" Derek accused, angrily.

"Nobody trusts anyone." Calla interrupted, looking between the two werewolves. "And while we're out here fighting about who's on what side, there is something scarier, faster, and stronger than any of you and it's killing people!" she added. "And we know nothing about it!"

Derek looked at Calla, his eyes full of anger, "I know one thing. When I find it," he said as he turned around. "I'm gonna kill it."

"Derek! Derek!" Calla called, running after him. She grabbed his shoulder and forced him to stop. "Dammit Derek, stop!" she yelled.

"What?" he asked sharply.

She sighed, "I meant what I said. That Kanima is stronger and faster than you are. Not to mention way more vicious and deadly."

"Why do think I'm going to kill it?" he asked, his green eyes blazing. "Cal, I could've lost you tonight." he caressed her cheek.

"Derek we all could've died tonight!" Calla told him, reaching up cupping his cheek in her hand. "If any of us stand a chance against that thing, we need to work together." she added. "You and I have to be on the same page about the plan of action."

Derek pulled her closer, wrapping his arms tight around her lower back. She returned by wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I need to kill it before it kills us." Derek said, cupping her face in his hands. "Before that thing takes something away from me that I really care about."

Calla smiled and kissed him, leaning into his body, running her fingers through his hair.

"You should get home." Derek advised, touching his forehead to hers. "We can't afford your family getting suspicious."

Calla nodded, caressing his cheek. "Just remember, I'm here." she reminded. "I'm gonna do everything I can to help."

Derek kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Calla." he whispered, heading towards his Camaro with Erica on his heels.

The blonde Beta glared at the senior's direction when her back was turned, a low growl escaping her.

"I'll see you guys on Monday." She said to Scott, Brittney, and Stiles.

"Night Cal." Scott waved, climbing into his car.

"See ya." Brittney called, as she climbed into her car, Stiles sliding into the passenger seat.

Calla smiled and pulled away, heading home. Her mind reeling with the new information, while also trying to come up with a plausible lie to feed her family as to why she was out so late, and soaking wet. Lucky for her, a storm had just started, so that helped her lie a little bit.


	5. Standing Ground

**Standing Ground**

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey ya'll, soooo sorry for the long wait for this next chapter. Writer's block is such a bitch. Anyways, I'm back and I'll try not to take so much time updating this story, because believe me, I have big plans not only for **_Know Thy Enemy_** , but also for the sequels that follow. Hope you enjoy this chapter, reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks!

XOXO~Cyber

* * *

Calla packed up her schoolwork in her satchel, flipping off her desk lamp. She pulled out her ponytail and shrugged off her robe, revealing a silky pink tank top and matching shorts. She turned towards her bed and was met with a pair of red eyes looking down into hers.

"Hey." she whispered, a smile crossing her lips.

Derek leaned down and kissed her, pulling her into his arms. Calla returned the gesture by wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him back. One of Derek's arms was locked around her waist while his other held the back of her head, tangling his fingers in her long blonde hair. He stepped forward, pushing her closer to the bed, his lips never leaving hers.

In one swift motion, Derek lifted her off the floor and rolled onto the bed, holding her on top of him, brushing her hair from her face as they parted for air. Calla straddled Derek's waist as he sat up, running his fingers through her hair. She caressed his cheek with one hand while bracing the other on his shoulder, staring into his now green eyes.

"I miss you." she whispered, touching her forehead to his.

Derek rubbed her back, closing his eyes. "I know." he replied, breathing in her scent. She smelled like vanilla and cherry blossoms, a scent that calmed the wolf within. "I'm always watching over you." his hands trailed down her sides and rested on her thighs.

Calla pulled back and held his face in her hands, "I hate this sneaking around." she admitted. "Derek, I'm being trained to kill you." her hazel eyes were full of sadness as she caressed his cheeks. She lowered her head, biting her lip to suppress a sob.

"Hey, look at me." Derek whispered, moving one hand to tilt her face up, their eyes meeting one another's. "Everything's gonna be okay." he assured, cupping the side of the young huntress' face. "As long as you remember why you're doing this."

"Derek, all I want is for you to be safe." she cut off, kissing him softly. "Gerard isn't going to stop until you're dead." Calla shuddered as she met his eyes. "I can't lose you."

"You'll never lose me." Derek promised, his hands on her waist and their faces inches from each other.

Calla saw true sincerity in Derek's eyes and her lips curled into a smile. She leaned forward and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Derek held her body close, his hands sliding under her top, caressing the smooth skin of her back. He craved her like his body needed oxygen to survive. When she was in his arms, he never wanted to let go. This huntress was his anchor. He needed her, it was that simple.

Calla's hands trailed down his arms and sides, grasping at the hem of his shirt which she slowly started sliding off his body. She broke their kiss as she took it off, dropping is on the floor beside her bed, taking in the sight of his chiseled chest. She removed her tank top, revealing a light pink lace bra. With a smile on her lips, she pushed Derek down on the pillows and claimed his lips in a kiss, sliding her tongue into his mouth as she gripped his biceps. Derek gave in to the fire inside and kissed her back with more passion. He held her waist and flipped over so he was looming over her. Derek picked up on Calla's increased heartbeat as he placed a kiss under her earlobe and started down. Calla tilted her head back as she dug her nails into his shoulder blades, her legs caressing his as she softly moaned his name.

Derek reclaimed her lips as he pressed into her, his desire slowly taking over. This young huntress made him feel things he hadn't felt in years. His instincts to protect her always, the way her scent both drove him crazy and calmed him down. A part of him wanted to turn her so she would be his forever, but the desire to protect her overruled that because he knew the second her family found out, she'd be killed, and he would never let that happen. Using what will he still had, he retracted his fangs and placed and open mouthed kiss on her left shoulder, one hand gliding down her stomach, making her shudder. His lips curled into a smile as he smelled her arousal.

Calla's hands trailed down his sides as she worked unbuttoning his jeans. She leaned up and kissed down the side of his neck, sliding his jeans down his legs with her own, her hands roaming his back. She captured his lips as she fisted his dark hair, wrapping her legs around his waist as he kicked his jeans off, pushing her down on the bed, a low growl rumbling in his throat. Calla's chest heaved as Derek trailed kisses down her jaw, neck, and chest, his hands moving her shorts off her body.

He opened his eyes, taking in the sight of the huntress beneath him. Her eyes met his and all of Derek's emotions mixed together. The girl he shouldn't be with, but yet couldn't stay away from. She looked so innocent, but he knew how deadly she could become when her training was complete.

Calla reached up and caressed his cheek, "Derek." she whispered, leaning up to him. "I want you." she kissed him and pulled him down on top of her, her fingers tracing the Triskellion tattoo between his shoulder blades.

He could feel the animal inside wanting to break free. Derek pulled back, panting, his eyes glowing red. "Calla." he rasped, his voice low. "I don't want to hurt you."

Her hazel eyes met his red ones. "I trust you." she told him. "I trust you." Calla ran her hands over his hair and braced them on his shoulders. Her lips curled into a smile.

The red faded from his eyes as he captured her lips, pulling her body up to his and keeping her pressed against him. Calla wrapped her legs around his waist as their tongues danced around each other's, a light sheen of sweat coating both their bodies. Derek pressed her into the pillows, his desire taking complete hold.

A few hours had passed and Derek laid on his back, Calla curled up beside him soundly sleeping, wearing his long sleeved black shirt. Her features were soft and gentle, like a sleeping angel. Derek brushed some hair from her face, tracing her jawline with his knuckle. "I promise I won't let anything happen to you." he whispered. He leaned over and kissed the top of her head before slipping out of her bedroom through the open window.

* * *

The next morning...

Calla organized her locker, gathering her second period books in her arms. She wore black knee high boots, dark jeans with a silver belt, an off shoulder pink top with chain-like straps and a feather design in the center, and a large black leather jacket. Her hair was perfectly straight and flowed down her back.

Next to her was Brittney, her back leaning against the lockers, wearing silver heels, a jean mini-skirt, a blue lace top, and studded jean jacket. Her brunette hair was in low pigtails draped over her shoulders. "So, Stiles did a little research about that Kanima thing from the other night." she whispered to her friend.

"What did he find out?" Calla asked, glancing at Brittney before going back to organizing her locker.

Brittney leaned her shoulder against the lockers, facing her friend. "According to what he found, it's a were-jaguar from South America that goes after murderers."

"Yeah well that thing that trapped us in the pool definitely was not a jaguar." Calla whispered, shaking her head.

"Yeah, and we're not exactly murderers." Brittney pointed out. The warning bell rang, signaling students to get to their classrooms. "I'll catch ya later." Brittney patted Calla's shoulder and walked to her class.

Calla took a deep breath and exhaled, touching up her ice-pink lip gloss using her small locker mirror. A fuzzy image appeared behind her, and she spun on her heels, coming face to face with Isaac. Her shoulders relaxed, "Isaac, you should know better than to try and sneak up on me." she warned, adjusting the grip on her books.

"Sorry Calla." Isaac apologized with a smile. "Just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm good." Calla informed, grabbing her pencil bag from her locker and setting her makeup aside. "You need to be careful, if my grandfather-"

"I know." Isaac cut her off. "I'm well aware that he's after me, seeing as he thinks I killed my father."

"Which I know you didn't." Calla interjected, shutting her locker. She faced Isaac, "Just watch your back. Tell Derek he needs to do the same."

She went to walk away, but Isaac grabbed her arm, gripping it tightly. His eyes flashed gold for a brief moment before back to their normal color. "Was that some sort of veiled threat?"

Calla scoffed and pulled her arm free. "Of course not." she defended. "I care about Derek, I'm trying to protect him."

This time Isaac scoffed. "Derek's more than capable of protecting himself." he reminded.

"I know that." Calla rolled her eyes. She could see something in Isaac's eyes, and felt two more pairs of eyes on her. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Erica and Boyd standing not too far from them, clearly listening in on the conversation. "Look, I know you guys' first instinct is to protect Derek, he is your Alpha." she sighed, looking between the three Betas. "Trust me when I say that I want the same."

"You're a huntress." Erica reminded, briefly flashing her fangs. "How do we know you're not just going to kill Derek first chance you get?" her eyes narrowed into a glare. "That this little seduction isn't a part of Gerard's plan?"

Calla clutched her books to avoid lashing out right in the middle of the hallway. She took a deep breath and exhaled, walking past Erica on her way to her classroom. She stopped a step away from the female Beta. "I get it, you don't like me." she stated.

"Obviously." Erica huffed, glancing at the huntress.

"But trust this," she went on, meeting Erica's eyes. "I'll never do anything to hurt Derek." Calla admitted, speaking nice and slow, giving the three Betas a chance to listen to her steady heartbeat. "I care about him. I promised I would protect him from my family, and I intend to keep it." With her head held high, Calla walked away, joining a group of seniors in her second period class.

"She wasn't lying." Boyd noted.

Erica narrowed her eyes, a low growl escaping her. "She's not worthy of Derek." she growled.

* * *

As the school day dragged on, the three Beta werewolves had a plan to out the Kanima's human form. It took place during the Sophomore chemistry class, where two of Derek's Beta's, Isaac and Erica, and Scott, Stiles, Allison, Brittney, and Lydia were all in attendance. During this time, Calla was in the library, putting together study guides for her upcoming mid-terms. An uneasy feeling was starting to stir inside her since her run in with the three new beta werewolves.

The dismissal bell rang and Allison caught up to her cousin by her locker, "Calla, I need to talk, it's urgent." the brunette panted.

"Ally, what is it?" Calla asked, slightly confused.

"Just c'mon." Allison grabbed her cousin's hand, leading her to the small office where Stiles, Scott, and Brittney were waiting.

"Okay seriously, what the hell is going on guys?" Calla demanded, gripping the strap of her satchel.

"It's Derek." Stiles answered, getting the senior's full attention. "He thinks Lydia is the Kanima and is here to kill her."

"He's outside waiting for her right now." Scott added, turning to Calla.

The blonde's jaw fell slack, "How does he know it's Lydia?" she questioned, folding her arms over chest.

"They did some kind of experiment in Chemistry." Allison answered. "Coating a piece of rock candy with Kanima venom."

Stiles bit his cuticles, "It's not her." he rebuffed. "It can't be her."

"Well that doesn't matter because Derek thinks it is her." Allison sighed heavily. "So either we can convince him that he's wrong, or we've got to figure out a way to protect her."

"He won't do anything here." Calla cut in, trying to reason with the younger teenagers. "Not during the school hours."

"What about after school?" Allison questioned her cousin.

Calla sighed heavily, pacing back and forth for a minute. She stopped and faced the other, "What if we can prove that he's wrong?"

"By 3:00?" Brittney questioned.

"There could be something in the bestiary." Calla pointed out.

"Oh, you mean the 900-page book written in archaic Latin that none of us can read?" Stiles exclaimed. "Good luck with that Cal."

"Actually, I think I know someone who might be able to translate it." Allison muttered.

Calla licked her lips, running her hands over her hair. "I can talk to Derek." she voted. "If anyone can convince him to give us a chance to prove that it's not her, it's me." The four teens looked at her, "He'll listen to me."

She turned on her heels and walked out of the office, leaning against the wall. Her head was reeling with so many questions. Why would he think Lydia was the Kanima, and not tell her? Why would he test Lydia and not discuss it with her? The only answers she could think of was that he didn't trust her with that information. And the thought of Derek not trusting her, was enough to make Calla start to doubt their star-crossed love story.

The office door opened and Scott stepped out. A second later he spun around and caught a small bolt fired from Allison's miniature crossbow. Everyone's gazes fell on Stiles, who just stood there, "Uh Sorry." he apologized. Allison rolled her eyes and took the crossbow from him, "Sensitive trigger." Stiles defended.

Scott set the bolt aside and shut the door behind him, placing his hand on Calla's shoulder. He picked up on her accelerated heart rate, "You okay?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

Calla smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine." she walked to the female locker room and set her satchel and purse in her locker, before heading out to the field, with Scott behind her.

* * *

Boyd was waiting for them by the bleachers. "Step aside Boyd." Calla ordered, standing firm. "We need to talk to Derek. Now."

"Talk to me instead." Boyd replied, staring down at the young huntress.

"Don't push me." Calla warned. "I don't want to fight you."

"Good." Boyd chuckled. "'Cause I'm twice the size of you."

Scott licked his lips, "He does have a point." he noted.

Calla scoffed, "I'm not scared of you, Boyd." she stated, taking a step forward. "You should be scared of me."

Boyd's eyes flashed gold and he took a swing at Calla, who ducked easily. She gripped his wrist and flipped his larger body over hers, jamming her knee into his back and holding a single black ring-dagger to his throat, her breathing still even and steady.

Scott's eyes widened as he took a step to the side, only to bump into Derek who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. "She failed the test." the older wolf stated, getting everyone's attention. Calla slid the ring-dagger into the sheath hidden in her jacket sleeve and got to her feet, facing Derek.

"It doesn't prove anything." Scott rebuked. "Lydia's different."

"I know, at night she turns into a homicidal walking snake." Derek noted.

Scott took a step closer to the Alpha, "I'm not going to let you kill her." he stated bluntly.

Boyd scoffed, getting to his feet, brushing the dirt and grass from his clothes. "Who said it was going to be him?"

Scott exchanged a glance with Calla, who gave him a nod. He went to dash for the school, but Boyd knocked him on his back. Calla reached out and grabbed Derek's sleeve, their eyes locking. "Derek, let's talk about this." she pleaded. "Please, you don't have to do this."

"Yes, Calla, I do." he corrected, his hand taking hers. "Lydia has killed people and she's gonna do it again. Next time, it could be one of us." Derek squeezed her hand, even the thought of something happening to Calla was enough to fuel his instincts.

The wind blew Calla's blonde hair behind her, a few strands blowing in front of her face. "What if you're wrong?" she asked, brushing her hair out of her face.

"She was bitten by an Alpha." Derek reminded. "It's her."

Calla matched his hard eyes with her own, staring him down as if to challenge him. "You and I both saw that thing up close." she said calmly. "It's not like the rest of you." she glanced to Boyd and Scott before returning her eyes to Derek.

"But it is, Calla!" the Alpha rebuked. "We're all shapeshifters." his features softened, "You don't know what you're dealing with." Derek directed the statement to both Calla and Scott. "It happens rarely and it happens for a reason."

"And what reason would that be?" Calla asked, folding her arms over her chest.

Derek saw the challenging emotions in her hazel eyes. He took a deep breath to calm himself, hoping to avoid another lash-out. "Sometimes the shape you take reflects the person that you are." he answered calmly. "Even Stiles calls her cold-blooded."

"Well, what if she's immune?" Scott pondered, going over every possible option. "What if she's got something inside of her that makes her immune to the bite, which is why she didn't get paralyzed?"

"No one's immune!" Derek shot down, turning his focus solely to Scott. "I've never seen it or heard of it. It's never happened."

"What about Jackson?" Scott's eyes met Derek's, and neither wolf was backing down.

"Jackson." Calla repeated. "Derek?" Seeing his muscles tense under his leather jacket was all the answer she needed.

"That's why you tested him, isn't it?" Scott went on, "Because you gave him what he wanted, didn't you?"

"Scott-"

"Peter said the bite either kills you or turns you." the younger wolf continued. "You were probably hoping that he would die. But nothing happened, right? And you have no idea why, do you?"

Derek was breathing heavily by this point, trying to keep in control to avoid causing a scene. He could feel Calla's eyes on his back, he could hear her heartbeat, knowing she was probably feeling betrayed that he hadn't told her about biting Jackson, or his theory about Lydia. "No." he answered Scott, through gritted teeth. Behind him, he heard a breathy sigh escape the huntress' lips, knowing that she was disappointed with his answer.

"Well, I have a theory." Scott informed. "Lydia's immune, and somehow she passed it on to Jackson. You know I'm right."

"No!" Derek snapped.

Calla stepped around and stood in between the two werewolves. "Derek please, let's talk about this." she begged, taking his hand and squeezing it.

"There's nothing to talk about." Derek told her, "She will kill again. I'm just getting to her before she get's to you." he removed his hand from hers, placing it on her cheek.

Calla turned her face into his palm, "What if you're wrong?" she asked, meeting his eyes. "Because if you are, I won't be able to protect you, or your pack. You'll be giving Gerard what he needs."

"Calla, listen to me." Derek caressed her cheek.

"Derek-" she cut him off, placing her hand over his. "please reconsider this. If you kill her and she turns out to be innocent, it'll give Gerard the ammunition he needs to send every hunter after you and your pack. If that happens I can't protect you."

"I'm trying to protect you!" Derek admitted, "That's all I've been doing."

"Stop." Calla took a step back, Derek's hand dropping from her face. "Stop using us as an excuse. Stop using me as an excuse." she turned on her heels.

Derek grabbed her shoulder, forcing her to stop. "Calla if you'll just listen-"

"You can't do this!" Calla yelled, turning to look back into Derek's eyes.

"I can't let her live!" Derek stated in an equally loud voice. Calla blinked, her heart sinking in her chest. In the few months they've been together, he's never yelled at her. "You should have known that."

Calla sighed. "Scott was hoping I would be able to convince you." she admitted, glancing at the younger Beta.

"But I wasn't banking on it." Scott added.

Calla's cell buzzed with a text from Allison, relaying the plan to meet at Scott's house to protect Lydia. The final bell rang and the parking lot was soon full of the student body. Calla and Derek remained on the field, just out of sight from the rest of the students.

"Last chance, please reconsider this." Calla begged. "Derek, please." she clasped his hand in hers. "I don't want to leave things like this."

Derek squeezed her hand, his eyes never leaving hers. "I can't." he told her. "This thing has to be taken care of." he took his free hand and caressed Calla's cheek. "Before it takes you away from me."

Calla closed her eyes, suppressing the tears she felt coming. "That's probably the sweetest thing I've heard you say to me." she muttered, licking her lips. "But why didn't you tell me about Jackson and Lydia?"

"I was just trying to protect you." Derek admitted, pulling her face up to his, capturing her lips in a kiss. His hand moved from her cheek to the back of her head, tangling his fingers in her hair.

Calla was the first to pull away, pursing her lips together. "I didn't need you to protect me." she told him. "I needed you to trust me." she opened her eyes, meeting Derek's.

"It's hard for me to trust people." the statement left Derek's mouth before he could even think about how it sounded. Trusting was always an issue, he was guarded that way.

Likewise, that statement made Calla's heart constrict in her chest. Her breath caught in her throat and she took a step back, "Trust is an important thing in a relationship Derek, if not the most important." she let out a breath. "If you don't trust me as much as I trust you, then how can this even work?" she shrugged her shoulders.

Knowing she couldn't say much more to convince him otherwise, Calla left the field and went to the girl's locker room, grabbing her satchel from her locker and making her way to her car, biting her lip. As soon as she slammed the driver's door shut, she leaned her forehead against her steering wheel and let the tears fall. Her shoulders heaved as she let her tears fall.

* * *

It was nearing dusk when Calla met the group at Scott's house. She backed her mustang up to the side of the two story house, cutting the engine. Stiles met her outside instantly, panting. "Where's Scott?" he asked, looking around the car and inside.

Calla shrugged her shoulders, opening her trunk and revealing the hidden weapons stash under the false bottom. She grabbed a pair of black leather gloves and slid them on, before replacing the cover and shutting her trunk. Under the flickering light, Stiles noticed the smears of the senior's makeup.

"Hey Calla," Stiles grabbed her arm. "you okay?"

Calla sighed, meeting Stiles' eyes. "It doesn't matter." she answered. "What matters is protecting Lydia." She walked through the side door and met up with Allison and Brittney in the front entryway, Stiles right behind her after locking the door they entered through.

"I guess you didn't convince him?" Allison guessed, seeing the defeated look on her cousin's face.

Calla nodded, "He didn't tell me about biting Jackson or his theory about Lydia, because he thought it was 'protecting' me." she used air quotes when she said protecting, followed by a sarcastic eye-roll. "But really, it was because he didn't trust me." Calla scoffed and leaned against the kitchen counter. She looked over and met Allison's brown eyes. "I think we broke-up Ally."

Allison wrapped her arms around her cousin's shoulders, laying her forehead against Calla's temple. "I'm sorry Cal." she sympathized, Calla sniffled. "I know you cared about him."

Calla sighed, shaking off her present emotions. She took a hair-tie from her purse and pulled her hair into a messy ponytail, a few portions of hair framing her face. "Where's Lydia and Jackson?" she asked.

Allison motioned to the stairs, "Upstairs. They're safe."

"Not for long." Brittney chimed, motioned for the two young huntress' to join them by the front windows. "We've got company."

Stiles and Brittney stood in front of one window with Allison and Calla by the other. "I'll call Scott." Allison voted, already scrolling through her contacts.

Calla grabbed her cell from her jean pocket, handing it to her cousin. "Use mine." she advised, looking over her shoulder at Allison. "My dad's not tracking my calls, yours is. Take it."

Allison smiled and found Scott's number, tapping the contact information and putting the phone to her ear, muttering a 'thank you' to her cousin. Calla gave her a quick smile before peeking out the window, seeing Derek with his three Betas, just waiting across the street. She closed the curtain and sighed, leaning against the wall.

"What do we do Cal?" Brittney asked.

"I don't know." Calla answered, a hint of defeat in her voice. "They're not here to scare us. They're here to kill Lydia." she shook her head, "And Derek's not gonna stop until the Kanima's dead."

Stiles bit his lip and paced in front of the window, "Okay so, let's just shoot one of them." he suggested, earning raised eyebrows from the other three girls.

"Seriously Stiles?" Brittney rolled her eyes. "That's the best you can come up with?"

"Well, we told Scott we could protect ourselves." he reminded. "So let's do at least give it a shot, right?" the girls were still a bit unimpressed. "Look, they don't think we're gonna fight, so if one of them gets hit, I guarantee they'll take off."

The three girls exchanged looks and reluctantly agreed. Allison got out her miniature crossbow, holding it ready. "Which one?" she asked.

"Uh..." Stiles stuttered, peeking out the window again. "Derek." he answered. "Yeah, shoot him. Preferably in the head."

Calla rolled her eyes, "If Scott was able to catch an arrow, Derek definitely can." she stated matter-of-factly.

"Okay, just shoot one of the other three then." Stiles reiterated.

"Uh, you mean two." Allison corrected.

"No, I mean three." Stiles hurriedly opened the curtain, noticing one missing Beta from the pack across the street. "Where the hell is Isaac?"

A second later, the sound of glass shattering from the back caught everyone's attention. Brittney spun around, claws out, fangs bared, and midnight blue eyes set in a glare. A growl escaped her throat as she met Isaac's attack, tossing him into the living room. She looked over her shoulder, "I got this." she winked, holding Isaac back as the two huntresses ran up the stairs.

Allison hurried Lydia into the master bedroom, telling her to hide and came up with the lie that someone was trying to break in. Calla barged into Scott's room, bracing herself against the door to catch her breath. The cool, night breeze blew into the room, drawing the blonde's attention to the window, where a small clump of Kanima venom was dripping from the windowsill. "Ally! It's here!" Calla called out, readying her ring daggers. She carefully approached the window, peeking out across the street and saw another Beta was missing. Allison ran into the bedroom, her eyes going from the venom to her cousin. "I've got an idea." the older cousin's lips curled into a smile.

Erica came up the stairs, cornering Allison in Scott's room. The female Beta grinned, "This might make me sound like kind of a bitch, but I've always wondered what it feels like to steal someone's boyfriend." she chuckled, taking a step forward. "I bet it's a pretty sick rush of power. I think I might try it with Scott." she laughed. "You know what? I don't think it's gonna be that hard. Because why would he be waiting around to steal 10 minutes with you when he can have me anytime he wants?"

Allison fired an arrow from her miniature crossbow, which Erica dodge without much effort, however she did take a few steps backwards, putting her in the center of the hallway. "You didn't really think that would work, did you?" Erica laughed mockingly.

Allison cracked a smile, "Actually, I did." she grinned.

Calla stepped out of the hallway bathroom, twirling her ring dagger around her gloved finger, whistling to get the Beta's attention. She launched it straight ahead and Erica caught it before it could strike her in the chest. Calla only smiled victoriously in response, "Just like we wanted." Erica's body went rigid and she collapsed onto the floor, completely paralyzed, the dagger clinked when it hit the floor. Calla walked ahead and picked up her dagger, sliding the weapon in the inside sleeve sheath. She winked and strutted down the hall.

Allison knelt down beside Erica, "I thought you were psychic." she whispered, cracking a smirk, "Bitch."

When the two huntresses came downstairs, Scott and Brittney had just knocked out Isaac. Calla threw her thumb over her shoulder, and Scott ran up to grab the second Beta. Stiles and Allison opened the front door as the two younger werewolves tossed Isaac and Erica out onto the lawn.

Derek looked down at the two Betas, lifting his head he met Scott's determined eyes. Behind the young teen wolf was Brittney, Stiles, Allison, and Calla. In that moment, everything was starting to make a bit more sense. "I think I'm finally getting why you keep refusing me, Scott." he stated. "You're not an Omega. You're already an Alpha, of your own pack." Derek acknowledged the four behind Scott, his lips curling into a grin. "But you know you can't beat me."

"I can hold you off until the cops get here." Scott pointed out, sirens wailing in the distance.

A hissing sound came from the rooftop, making everyone run into the yard, only to see the Kanima perched on the roof. It let out a growl before running off into the night. "Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Lydia huffed from the front porch, her hands folded over her chest.


	6. Torn

**Torn**

* * *

Calla pulled her mustang into the driveway of the Argent home, killing the engine and stepping out, grabbing her satchel then slamming her door, locking the car. She walked through the front door, ignoring Gerard and Holly as they stood across the dining room table, her mind focused on just crawling into bed and forgetting what just happened.

"Where were you Calla?" Holly asked, catching the senior as she was halfway up the stairs.

"Study group ran late." Calla lied, continuing up the stairs. Once she hit her room, she tossed her satchel by her desk and plopped down on her bed, staring at the ceiling. The past few hours replaying in her head. She opened her nightstand drawer, pulling out her own leather-bound journal, the choker that Derek gave her for her birthday marked the next blank pages for her newest entry.

 _"Journal, just when I thought things were actually going well and that Derek and I were in a good place, I learn that he had kept things from me. Turns out, I guess he didn't trust me as much as I trusted him. With the Kanima out there, we needed to be on the same page when fighting against it. He told me that he kept me in the dark to protect me. I think we-"_

There was a knock on Calla's bedroom door, "Calla?" Gerard said calmly on the other side. "May I come in?"

Calla set the choker in her journal and shoved it back in her nightstand drawer, "Yeah, gramps." she cleared her throat and sat up, criss-crossing her legs on her bed. Gerard opened the door and smiled at his oldest granddaughter. "What's up?" Calla asked, brushing her bangs from her face.

"Time for you to go into the field with me." Gerard answered. "Come on, get up and get dressed."

Calla looked down at her clothes, "What's wrong with what I've got on?" she raised an eyebrow.

A female cleared her throat from the doorway. Gerard stepped aside to reveal Holly, who was holding a clothing box. "I got this Gerard." she gave the elder hunter a smile. "We'll be down in a bit."

"Thank you Holly." Gerard dipped his head before turning back to Calla, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Don't look so nervous, you'll be fine." he assured, kissing the top of her head before leaving the two girls alone.

Holly took the lid off the box revealing a form-fitting black, long sleeved shirt with a fleur-de-lis sewn into the center in silver thread, and a pair of dark denim skinny jeans. "This is better suited for what we're about to do."

"Which is what exactly?" Calla asked, sliding off her bed.

Holly wrapped her arm around the young huntress' shoulders, "Gerard got a lead on the creature that killed Bennett." she answered. "We're going to track it down."

Calla nodded her head, taking the clothes into her bathroom to change. She brushed out her hair and pulled it up, making sure there were no loose hairs. She overlooked her reflection in the mirror, smoothing out her top. With a heavy exhale, she stepped out, sliding into a pair of black combat boots. Holly gave a whistle of approval before the girls walked downstairs and met Gerard by a dark SUV. He tossed the keys to Calla, who climbed into the driver's seat without argument.

"Mind telling me exactly where we're going?" she glanced at Gerard in the passenger seat.

"Just follow my instructions." Gerard answered vaguely. Calla sighed and pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

The instructions Gerard gave led Calla to the industrial section of Beacon Hills, where the faint sounds of growls and hisses could be heard. Calla stopped the car and cut the engine but kept the headlights on, focusing more on the non-human sounds. She hesitantly glanced to her grandfather, who handed her a standard-sized handgun, fully loaded. "Show me what you've learned so far."

Calla took the gun and jumped out of the car, clicking the safety off and made her way to the fight, holding the gun ready when the sounds grew louder. She ducked behind a stone pillar and saw Derek, in full werewolf transformation, fighting the Kanima, who appeared to be on the offensive. The Kanima knocked Derek off balance and he was sent flying towards the alleyway.

The blonde jumped into action at that second, jumping onto the reptilian creature's back, firing four rounds into it's lower back, making it yowl and toss her a few feet. Calla hit the ground with a thud, her gun sliding from her hands. She jumped to her feet, dodging the lashing claws of the Kanima. She ducked, spun, jumped, and even backflipped to avoid getting the tiniest knick from the creature's paralytic claws. Calla ducked under the Kanima's arms and stabbed it with her ring daggers, making it yell again. Using that distraction, she grabbed her gun and started firing off rounds.

Derek shook off the latest blow from the Kanima, the sound of gunfire catching his ears. He got to his feet, eyes blazing red and ran back to the fight, only to catch Calla fighting the large lizard one-on-one. From the way she carried herself in the fight, Derek could tell her training was paying off. She found an opening and stabbed the Kanima above where the kidneys would be located on a human, using it's temporary injury to grab her gun and continued to fire.

Calla manged to fire the rest of her rounds into the Kanima's chest and abdominal area before it used it's tail to grab her arm and threw her into the side of a dumpster in the side alley. Her ears rung from the impact, and a thin line of blood trickled from a small scratch near her hairline. Calla winced as she wiped the blood away with her sleeve, oblivious to the headlights approaching her. Right when she noticed the truck heading her way, she was whisked from the road just as the truck passed.

* * *

She blinked away the haze and looked up to see a fully transformed Derek cradling her. "Derek?" she panted, her head throbbing.

"That was a close call." Derek noted, gently setting the huntress on her feet, but still kept his arm around her lower back.

Headlights shone back where the fight with the Kanima took place, both Derek and Calla peeked around the wall of the warehouse to get a look. What they saw shocked them. Gerard stood in the glow of the headlights of the SUV, staring down the Kanima as it stared back. Calla blinked away the haze of dizziness, gripping the fabric of Derek's jacket as the two stepped back into the wall's shadow. "Derek, you shouldn't be here." she told him, looking up to meet his eyes.

The corner of Derek's lips formed a smile, relieved that she still cared about him. "I told you that I would always be around to watch over you." he reminded, moving his hand from her lower back to her cheek. Calla reflexively turned her face into his palm, closing her eyes. "Whether you want me or not, I'll always be watching over you." Derek kissed her forehead, his lips lingering on her skin as he inhaled her scent. The faint sound of the Kanima darting above the rooftops reminded him exactly what the true danger was.

* * *

When Calla opened her eyes, Derek was gone. She reached up to touch her cheek, still feeling the warmth of Derek's hand on her face and the feel of his lips on her forehead. "I want you." she muttered, taking a shuddering breath.

"Calla!" Holly called from the end of the alley. She took off running for the younger huntress. "You okay?" She looked her over, checking for any serious injuries. "Did you see him? The Alpha?"

"Derek." Calla corrected, closing her eyes and shaking her head. "Uh, no. I didn't see him."

Holly caught her breath, holstering her gun. "Well, he took off after that other thing. Gerard wants us to tail it."

"Yeah, what was that giant lizard anyway?" Calla asked, playing dumb. "Or does my grandfather want us to keep calling it the 'Giant Lizard'?"

Holly shrugged her shoulders. "If Gerard knows what it is, he hasn't told us yet." she answered. "Now come on, we don't wanna lose it." she walked a few paces ahead, glancing over her shoulder. "C'mon Cal, we've got a job to do."

Calla sighed and followed Holly, the two keeping close and staying out of view of anyone in the surrounding areas. The two girls came upon a club where music was blaring. Holly grinned as she started to remove her crimson leather jacket.

"Wait." Calla halted, placing her hand on her friend's shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"That's a club, right?" Holly raised an eyebrow. "I was gonna sneak in to see if our scaly friend went inside."

Calla rolled her eyes and caught sight of a familiar boy in the line, "Sorry to burst your bubble H, but uh, it's not our type of club." she informed.

"Why?" Holly huffed.

Calla motioned to Danny, who was showing his ID, albeit a fake one, to the bouncer and was let inside. "I know him, he goes to Beacon Hills High." she told the older huntress. "His name's Danny."

"So, you know the guy." Holly deducted.

"He's gay." Calla bluntly stated. "And since the only females I see in that line are obviously drag queens, you and I are shit out of luck."

"Damn." Holly sighed. "So much for that plan."

"We'll just have to wait that scaly thing out." Calla noted, leaning against the brick wall. "It'll have to come out eventually."

"Someone could be dead by then." Holly reminded, handing Calla her purse she had left in the SUV. "It's been buzzing for the past half hour."

Calla pulled out her cellphone, seeing three missed calls from Allison which included three voicemails, and about six or seven text messages. She quickly deleted the voicemails and called her cousin back.

* * *

"Finally, I was getting worried." Allison breathed a sigh of relief, pacing back and forth in her room. "Uncle Gabriel said Gerard took you and Holly out on a field exercise."

Calla sighed on the other line, "Something like that." she confirmed. "We tracked the lizard to the warehouse district. Derek beat us to it."

Allison plopped down on her bed. "Figures." she muttered. "Lydia is totally freaked out, and I think she knows we're keeping something from her."

* * *

Calla nodded her head, her ponytail draped over her shoulder. "Wouldn't surprise me." Screams came from the club, Jungle, making both Holly and Calla turn their heads in that direction. "Ally, I gotta go. I'll see ya at home, love you." she hung up her cell and the two girls inched closer.

A few ambulances showed up minutes later, as well as a few deputy cars. "Great, now what?" Holly asked in a hushed whisper.

Calla rummaged through her purse, pulling out her ID badge from Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. "I've got an idea. Follow me." she snuck ahead, grabbing an EMT windbreaker from the back of an empty ambulance. "I'll handle the police officers, you try to talk to anyone coming out of the club."

Holly smiled, "Clever." she smoothed out her hair. The two girls blended with their respective crowds, getting information they needed.

* * *

Gerard waited in the passenger seat of the SUV, smiling proudly when he saw Holly and Calla walking back. His granddaughter slid behind the wheel, folding her arms on the rim, resting her chin on her forearm. "What's the news?" he asked.

"Seven paralyzed." Calla answered, leaning back in the seat.

"The rumor is drugs, probably hallucinogens." Holly added. "Since witnesses say they saw a demonic monster on the dance floor."

"Now, who would believe something like that?" Gerard chuckled.

Holly leaned forward from the back, "Gerard, why were just standing there while that lizard-thing circled you, and do nothing?" she asked.

Calla probed her forehead, no doubt she would find a bruise in the morning. "I saw that too, wanna explain that?"

"Intuition." Gerard answered.

"Then you know what it is." Calla prided.

"I have a suspicion." the elderly man replied. "And if I'm right, it plays by certain rules. Rules that don't bend easily." he took out a small metal tin and swallowed all the pills inside.

"Do we need to put a hold on Derek to figure this thing out?" Holly asked.

Gerard shook his head. "Not necessarily." he looked over at Calla. "Tonight's the first time you had a glimpse of Derek since Kate died, am I right?"

Calla nodded, that night flashing through her mind. "Yeah." she answered in a low voice. She heard her grandfather say something about Isaac, which snapped her back to the present. "What are you thinking gramps?"

Gerard chuckled. "That if this thing bothers Derek enough to bring him out of his little hole, then we might have an opportunity." he answered, patting his eldest granddaughter's shoulder, "This is something I've taught your father, uncle, and your aunt. The best way to eliminate a threat, is to get someone to do it for you."

Calla sighed, biting her lip, "So you're hoping that Derek and whatever this new creature is are going to take eachother out?" she pondered. "That lizard is pretty tough, I mean it took fourteen rounds and still managed to throw me into the alley." Calla set her empty gun in her purse, tossing it in the backseat.

"I watched you fight it, your training is paying off." Gerard praised, patting Calla's cheek. "You'll be running the family in no time at all." Calla smiled softly, starting the car. Gerard leaned back in his seat, "I see a lot of your aunt Kate in you."

Calla froze for a moment, before pulling the SUV away from the warehouses and made her way home. She was silent the whole drive and when she returned home, Calla went straight to her room and crawled into bed, Gerard's last comment echoing in her mind.

* * *

The next day, school went by as usual, except Jackson nor Stiles were present. Their absence all but solidified to Calla that Jackson was indeed the Kanima, which spelt more bad news. She kept her composure as she walked the halls, fully aware that Erica, Boyd, and Isaac kept their eyes on her. All was going well, until she walked into her third period AP History class.

"Dad?" Calla's eyes widened as she saw her father sitting behind Mr. Westover's desk. She walked up and stood opposite him, "What are you doing here?" she snapped in a whisper.

Gabriel smiled, "The school needed a substitute for the History classes, so here I am." he answered, stacking the papers on the desk.

"You're qualified for this?" Calla raised an eyebrow.

"Very much so." Gabriel confirmed. The bell rang as the rest of the students took their seats. "We'll talk about this later."

Calla sighed and took her seat, smoothing out her white sundress and crossed her legs, showing off her black flower wedges. Unbeknownst to her, Derek was watching her from across the parking lot, hidden amongst the bushes and trees.

"Hello everyone." Gabriel greeted the seniors. "Sadly Mr. Westover wasn't feeling too well this morning so," he leaned against the desk, "I'm your substitute for the day. My name's Gabriel Argent." He cleared his throat as he leaned off the desk. "According to the lesson plans, you guys are on the U.S Entry into World War Two."

Calla leaned back in her chair, tapping her pen rhythmically on her desk as her father continued the lecture.

When the dismissle bell rang, she was the last one out the door. Calla stood opposite her father, "Gerard has an ulterior reason for you subbing for Mr. Westover, doesn't he?" she accused. "Mind cluing me in?" she held her books loosely in front of her chest.

"Yes." Gabriel answered. "I'm acting as a second set of eyes-"

"-keeping tabs on Isaac." Calla finished.

"Exactly." Gabriel sighed. "See who else he hangs out with." he took a seat, looking up at his daughter. "There's no way Isaac is the only one Derek turned. There's got to be at least two more."

Calla nodded, biting her lip. "Okay well, good luck with that." she patted her dad's arm.

Gabriel took his daughter's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze, "I know this must still be hard for you." he sympathized. "I can tell you're still not over him."

Calla took her hand back, clutching her books to her chest. No matter how hard she'd try, she just couldn't completely push Derek from her mind. She didn't know where they stood, or even if they were still together. Every time she thought about him, her heart constricted. "Yeah, well, it's done." she tapped the toe of her shoe on the floor. "Nothing we can do about it now." She flipped her hair back off her shoulder, "I know Gerard wants me to be the one to-" Calla took a deep breath, "-to take out Derek." she bit her lip, the very mention made her want to break down. She regained her composure, "Pass this on to gramps if you want; if I'm going to be the one to take Derek down, I'm going to need one hell of a better reason than because he's an Alpha werewolf." she spun on her heels and walked out of the classroom, her head held high with an expression that was the opposite of how she was feeling inside.

* * *

After cheerleading practice, Calla changed into a pair of light blue scrubs and went to work, checking on the boys who were attacked at Jungle the previous night. She jotted down their vitals and set the charts in the outside bins for the attending doctor. As she walked out of Danny's room, Scott practically ran into her.

"Oh, Calla, I'm sorry." Scott apologized, helping the senior to her feet.

"No, Scott it's fine." Calla brushed it off with a smile. "My head's been up in the clouds today, what with my dad subbing History and aunt Victoria subbing English, it's suffocating." she cleared her throat, holding the files against her chest. "What's up?"

"Oh, ya know, just checking on Danny." Scott answered.

Calla nodded, "Well, the toxin's out of his system, I was just going to get his discharge papers." she gave him a smile and patted his shoulder as she walked towards the front desk.

"You okay sweetie?" Melissa asked, rubbing Calla's shoulder as she leaned into the desk, waiting for papers to be printed. "You look a little pale."

Calla gave her superior a warm smile, "I'm fine Melissa." she assured. "It's just been a long day, with midterms coming up and scholarship deadlines. Then there's the championship game in a few weeks."

Melissa nodded, "Well, how you're managing to keep up your grades while working a tedious job like this, I commend your strength."

"Thanks." Calla's smile widened as she took the papers she needed from the receptionist. She gave Melissa a one armed hug before heading back down the hall.

* * *

Towards the end of her shift, Calla sat in the break room, sipping a cup of warm vanilla tea. Melissa came in, taking the chair beside the young medical assistant and running her fingers through her curly hair. "I swear, sometimes I don't understand him." she muttered.

"Care to share?" Calla inquired, getting the older nurse's attention. Seeing the tired look in her eyes, Calla had a good guess. "Let me guess, Scott?"

Melissa nodded. "It's like school is the last thing on his list of priorities." she sighed. "Ever since him and Allison broke up, it's almost like Scott's a different person."

Calla shrugged, "Or maybe he's just trying to do the whole 'teenage rebellion thing'." she threw out, earning a shocked/scared look from Melissa. "Hey, believe it or not, I'm actually coming out of my rebellion phase." Calla chuckled.

Melissa raised an eyebrow, "What sort of rebellious things did you do exactly?" she asked tentatively.

Calla brushed her ponytail to the side, and showed Melissa the butterfly tattoo on her neck. "I forged my dad's signature on a consent form to get this when I turned sixteen." she didn't bother hiding her smile. "I also snuck out and went to parties where I drank until I couldn't see straight."

"And now you're in the running for valedictorian." Melissa shook her head. "Talk about a one-eighty."

Calla nodded, taking another sip of her tea. "Tell me about it." she agreed. "I don't even know how it happened." She lied. She knew exactly how her one-eighty happened. Since she met Derek, Calla actually found herself being actually happy, which gave her a reason to want to stay in Beacon Hills.

* * *

After her shift, it was late when Calla returned home. She dropped her school bag and duffle by her bedroom door and turned on her desk lamp, startled when she caught Lydia's reflection in her desk mirror. "What the hell, Lydia?" she gasped, facing the young redhead.

"Finally, someone's home." Lydia sighed, getting off of Calla's bed. "I've been sitting here for almost two hours."

"In my room?" Calla pointed out.

Lydia shrugged, "Your's was cleaner than Allison's." she defended.

Calla sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, "Look, I know you and I are sort of friends, but I can't really hang out. It's been a long day and I'm exhausted."

"I don't need anyone to hang out with." Lydia replied, "I need someone to talk to."

"So, why not just call Allison?" Calla questioned.

"Because I think she's not telling me the whole truth." Lydia answered. "I figured you might."

Calla's shoulders sank as she sighed heavily, "Look, I understand that you're probably confused about last night, but if it can just wait-"

"-why is everyone always telling me to wait?" Lydia cut her off, crossing her arms over her chest. "Why can't anyone have 'right now' available?"

"Because you can't have everything right now." Calla snapped. "You know what I need? I need someone to translate five pages of Archaic Latin." she tossed her jacket over her desk chair and kicked her sneakers off by her closet doors. "Obviously, that's not gonna happen anytime soon."

"I know Archaic Latin." Lydia informed.

Calla's eyes widened and her eyebrows arched, "You know Archaic Latin?"

"I got bored with classical Latin." Lydia replied.

"Just how smart are you?" the senior prided.

Lydia held her hand out, "Just show me the pages."

Calla rolled her eyes and logged into her laptop, plugging in the Bestiary flash-drive and scrolled until she found the section on the Kanima, "Knock yourself out." she offered, pulling her chair out for Lydia.

The huntress paced back and forth as Lydia mumbled to herself, writing down various Latin phrases and the English translations. When she got to the last sentence, she spoke it louder, giving a different answer than what Ms. Morell gave Allison the other day.

"Where the wolf seeks a pack, the Kanima seeks a master." Lydia read.

"Are you sure?" Calla asked, leaning over Lydia's shoulder. She looked at the written translations, "Ms. Morrell told Allison that word means 'friend'. The Kanima seeks a friend."

"She was wrong." Lydia stated. "It means 'master'."

"The Kanima seeks a master." Calla repeated, stepping out of Lydia's way.

"Is that important?" the redhead questioned, grabbing her purse.

Calla nodded, "Thanks Lydia, I'll have Ally call ya." she waved as the teenage girl left her room, letting the new information sink in. "Someone's not protecting him." It all came together in her mind. "Someone's controlling him."

* * *

 **A/N:** This chapter is dedicated to my wonderful, amazing sister _**DemonGirl123**_. Happy Birthday sis, love you lots and thanks for being my number one fan for this story!


	7. Revelation

**Revelation**

* * *

Allison and Brittney ran into Calla's room, shutting the door behind her. "Cal, what's wrong?" Allison asked, seeing the look on her cousin's face as she read over a stack of pages.

"Lydia was here not too long ago. She translated the text from the Bestiary regarding the Kanima." Calla handed Allison the pages, before moving to the opposite side of her bedroom to close the window.

"Seeks a master." Brittney repeated, meeting exchanging a look with Allison and Calla.

The blonde huntress simply nodded, taking the pages back. "Call the guys, they need to know about this. Things just got worse."

Allison tapped on Stiles' contact information, putting him on speakerphone. "Hello?" Stiles asked on the other line.

"Stiles, you're on speaker." Calla spoke, leaning into her desk. "I've got some news on that Kanima translation."

"First thing though, we know who the Kanima is." Stiles said.

"It's Jackson." Scott added a second later. "What do you got?"

Calla sighed, her ponytail draped over her shoulder, "Jackson's not killing these random people at will." she informed. "Someone's controlling him."

"Controlling him?" both boys repeated.

"Yeah, Ms. Morrell got the translation wrong." Allison stated. "Instead of the Kanima seeking a friend, it seeks a master."

"How do we find his master then?" Stiles asked.

"Don't know." Calla answered, lowering her head. "The translation didn't go into that."

"So, if Jackson doesn't know what he's doing, then he probably doesn't know someone's controlling him." Brittney threw out, tapping her chin.

"Or he doesn't remember." Allison added.

"What if it's the same kind of thing that happened with Lydia when she took off from the hospital?" Scott pondered.

"A fugue state." Calla clarified, shrugging her shoulders. "That could be it. Although, he'd have to forget everything; the murder, getting rid of the blood."

"But he had help with one thing." Brittney reminded. "The video, the night of the full moon."

"And someone else helped him forget that too." Stiles added.

"Whoever's controlling him." Calla stated. "Are you sure Jackson has no clue about any of this?"

"He thinks he's still becoming a werewolf and that being with Lydia somehow delayed the whole thing." Stiles informed.

"So do we try to convince him he's not?" Allison questioned.

"If it helps us find out who's controlling him, then yeah." Scott sighed.

"Do you think he'll talk to us after what we did?" Brittney bit her lip.

Stiles chuckled on the other line, "Yeah, it's us." he assured.

"Okay, we'll talk with you guys tomorrow." Allison ended the call. "Man, this changes everything."

"No joke." Calla agreed.

"Well, I'll see you two tomorrow." Brittney patted the girls' shoulders before leaving.

"Thanks for the ride, Brit." Allison smiled at the werewolf girl.

"No prob." Brittney winked. "Night."

Calla rubbed her temples, her body still aching from the fight with the Kanima an hour or so ago. She walked into her bathroom and popped a few ibuprofen pills, chasing them down with her vitamin water from her gym duffle.

"You okay?" Allison asked, sitting next to her cousin on the bed.

"Nope." Calla admitted. "I went toe-to-toe with the Kanima and frankly, got my ass handed to me. He took an entire clip to his chest and still got up. That thing's not gonna be easy to kill."

"But, that's not all that's bothering you, is it?" the younger brunette prided. "Something else is going on."

Calla ran her hands over her hair, sighing heavily. "It's Derek." she met her cousin's eyes. "He was there. He saved me from being hit by a truck." She got to her feet and leaned against her window. "Despite everything going on, Derek's still looking out for me. That's what makes what Gerard told me all the more-" Calla shook her head, folding her arms over her chest.

"What did he tell you?" Allison asked.

Calla looked out her window, "That, when the time comes, I'll be the one to take out Derek." The blonde bit her lip, staring out towards the woods beyond her home.

* * *

Behind a tree near the property line, Rose leaned against the trunk, her eyes blazing red. She was dressed in simple boots, tight black pants, and a grey sweater. Her hearing picked up on Calla's heartbeat, and she knew the young huntress was conflicted over the situation her grandfather had presented her with.

"Stay strong, my darling." Rose whispered, the red dimming to a warm brown. "Trust your heart and follow your instincts, for they will never lead you astray."

* * *

Calla went through the motions the following day at Beacon Hills High. She was dressed in a black, off-shoulder sweater and torn skinny jeans, wearing a pair of knee-high black boots, and a dark purple leather jacket. Her hair was curled slightly and cascaded down her shoulders.

The senior grabbed her pencil case, a binder with the word 'Miscellaneous' written on the side, and a borrowed Chemistry book from Mr. Harris. She adjusted her purse strap and shut her locker, heading towards the school library when her arm was suddenly grabbed and she was yanked inside a dark classroom. Her instincts kicked in and she turned the tables on her assailant, pinning him to a desk with a silver ring-dagger to his throat.

"Jackson?" Calla questioned, seeing the wide green eyes of the junior athlete. "What the hell are you thinking, grabbing me like that?" She stepped back, sheathing her dagger in her sleeve. "I could've easily killed you."

"Why do you have weapons on school grounds?" Jackson retorted, his hand to his neck. "You could get arrested for that."

"My grandfather's the principal you idiot." the blonde scoffed. "He told me to carry these. They're for protection."

Jackson smirked, "Let me guess, from your Alpha boyfriend and his little wolf pack. Hmmm?" His demeanor changed as he strode up to Calla, circling her, his eyes going up and down her body. "Does dear old granddad even know about you and Derek sneaking around? The whole, Romeo and Juliet love affair?"

"Shut up." Calla bit down on the words, spinning on her heels. "You have no idea what you're talking about. You're just some guy who's ego is so inflated, he'll do anything to stay on top. Typical stupid teenager."

She turned to leave but Jackson grabbed her right wrist, gripping it tightly. His eyes burned with anger, "I know exactly what I'm doing." he snarled.

Calla winced as pain shot up her arm. "Jackson, you continue down this road, you'll just end up dead." She yanked her arm free and stepped back. "For once in your life, listen to people's warnings. I don't want to have to put you down." She pushed the door open with her boot and strolled out, rubbing her wrist. Calla rolled up her sleeve to reveal an already forming bruise. "Damn." she breathed.

Calla rolled her sleeve down, but bumped into another student. "Oh, Calla, hey." Matt stuttered, smiling at the senior.

"Hey Matt, sorry." the blonde apologized, tugging at her sleeve. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Nah, it's-it's cool." The younger student rubbed the back of his head.

Calla nodded, "Anyway, I've got a tutoring session." She smiled and walked past Matt, "See ya."

"Hey Calla." Matt halted, jogging up to her side. "Have you heard about this underground party happening Friday night? I've got a friend who can hook us up with some tickets, if you're interested."

Calla bit her lip, not sure how to respond. "Umm, I don't really know. I've been crazy busy what with studying for midterms, and collage application deadlines." She chuckled dryly.

"So maybe a party is exactly what you need." Matt suggested, smiling. "Tell ya what, I'll score a couple tickets anyway and if you can come, that's great. If not, no worries, I'll just sell the spare for some extra cash."

"Alright, I'll think about it." she turned around and continued down the hallway. Matt stood still, watching her until she disappeared in the crowd of students.

* * *

The senior huntress strolled into the library, her eyes scanning her surroundings. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of the newly set up security cameras, knowing it was her grandfather's way of keeping tabs on everything.

"Calla." Allison whispered, standing by one of the bookshelves. Her and Brittney motioned for her to join them.

The blonde discretely walked over, leaning against the shelf. A few books were moved to the side, making a small window to reveal Scott and Stiles. "So, what did you find Calla?" Scott asked.

"Lydia translated as much as she could." Calla answered, pulling out her iPad that was in a simple purple case. She unlocked the screen and pulled up the translation, sliding it through the makeshift window. "Trust me, she was very confused."

"Yeah, what'd you tell her?" Scott asked, reading over the translation.

Calla cracked a small smirk, "That you all were part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures." she leaned against the bookshelf, crossing her ankles.

"I am part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures." Stiles informed, making everyone look in his direction.

"Okay, does it say how to find out who's controlling him?" Scott questioned, changing the subject.

"Not really, but Stiles was right about the murderers." Calla answered, making Stiles cheer to himself. She adjusted her position so she could look at the two boys, "It calls the Kanima a weapon of vengeance. There's a story in there about this South American priest-" Calla halted her story when another student grabbed a book from the shelf opposite the one she, Brittney, and Allison were leaning on. "-who used the Kanima to execute murderers in his village."

"Okay, so maybe it's not all that bad." Brittney shrugged her shoulders, twisting her low braided pigtail around her finger.

"Yeah, until the bond grew strong enough that it killed whoever he wanted it to." Calla added, rubbing the back of her neck.

Stiles' face dropped, "All bad. All very, very bad."

"Here's the thing, though. The Kanima's actually supposed to be a werewolf." the older huntress informed the group, "But it can't be until it-"

"-resolves that in its past which manifested it." Scott finished, reading the last sentence from the iPad translation.

Stiles blinked rapidly, "Okay, if that means that Jackson could use a few thousand hours of therapy, I could've told you that myself." he snapped.

"What if-" Allison spoke up, biting her lip, "-it has something to do with his parents?" she questioned. "His real parents."

"Yeah, does anybody actually know what happened to them?" Scott raised an eyebrow, sliding the iPad back to Calla.

"Lydia might." Stiles guessed.

"What if she doesn't know anything?" Brittney pondered.

"Well, he doesn't have a restraining order against me, so I'll talk to him myself." Allison volunteered.

"Okay, what do I do?" Scott's eyes widened.

"You have a make-up exam, remember?" Allison smiled, reaching her hand across the shelf.

Calla angled her binder, revealing the borrowed Chemistry book. "That's where I come in. I've got forty-five minutes to help you study." She gave the young sophomore a grin.

Scott nodded and reached to take Allison's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "If he does anything, you run the other way."

"I can take care of myself." Allison whispered.

"Allison, if you get hurt while I'm busy with some stupid test, someone's going to need to take care of me." Scott stated, squeezing her hand again. "If he does anything-"

"Like?" Allison batted her eyes.

Scott kept her hand in his, "Anything weird or bizarre, anything-"

"Anything evil!" Stiles finished, poking his head through the shelf. Calla placed her palm on his face and shoved him back, earning a cry from the kid.

* * *

Scott and Calla took a seat at a table near the window, their backs to the camera. Keeping up the ruse, Calla opened the Chemistry book and made it appear her and Scott were studying, which was only part of the truth.

"Allison will be fine, Scott." Calla assured. "She knows what she's doing."

Scott sighed heavily, nodding. "It's just, I don't trust Jackson." he said, nervously tapping his fingers.

Calla chuckled, "Scott, I'm serious about helping you study for this make-up test." she turned the page, "So, try to focus. Please."

The sophomore wolf nodded and read along the definitions on the page. He noticed some small doodles on Calla's binder, resembling the Triskellion. Scott cleared his throat, "Uh Calla, about the other night."

The blonde looked up, "What about it?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I feel like I should apologize." Scott laid his hand over Calla's, "About what happened between you and Derek."

Calla bit her lip and pulled her hand away, her charm bracelet rattling as she tucked some hair behind her ear. "You don't need to apologize, you did nothing wrong." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Derek and I just saw things differently, that's all. Besides, that's not important right now."

"I know." Scott sighed, "The whole thing with Jackson." he rested his forehead on his knuckles.

"No, I meant your make-up test." Calla corrected, tapping the book with her pen.

* * *

Brittney tapped her pencil rhythmically on her desk as she sat in her French class, listening to Ms. Morrell go over what their midterms would be like. However, the young wolf was busy worrying about her friends. The bell rang and she was the first one out the door, making a beeline straight for her locker.

Once she opened the door, Isaac's form appeared behind her in the small mirror, causing her to yelp and turn around. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked, trying to catch her breath.

Isaac smirked, catching on to Brittney's increased heartbeat. "Easy Brit, I just want to ask you a question, that's all." He rested his arm above her head.

Regaining her composure, Brittney shut her locker with her shoulder, keeping her eyes locked with Isaac's. "What do you want to know?"

Isaac pushed himself off the lockers, giving Brittney some more room. "Why is Stiles questioning Lydia about Jackson's birth parents?" the Beta quirked a brow. "Erica filled me in."

"Why do you care?" Brittney scoffed, walking away.

"Curious mind." Isaac caught up to her and the two walked in-step.

"Ha!" the brunette laughed. "Yeah right. More like Derek wants to know what we're planning."

"So, why?" Isaac changed the subject back to his original question. Brittney kept her mouth shut and kept walking. The silence was all Isaac needed to reach his conclusion, "So it's Jackson then?"

Brittney stopped and whipped around, facing Isaac. Before she could say anything, however, sounds of a fight from the direction of the locker rooms caught both wolves' ears. Brittney took off in that direction with Isaac right behind her.

* * *

Scott and Jackson tumbled out of the locker room, grabbing onto eachother in a death grip. Stiles and Erica came around one corner and Calla, Brittney, and Isaac came around the opposite one, seeing the two boys in the middle of their fight. Allison and Calla went to pull Scott off of Jackson, but she slipped in the water and braced herself against the wall, her satchel sliding down the hall behind her.

Mr. Harris stormed up to the group of teenagers, breaking up the fight. "Enough!" he yelled, getting everyone to halt what they were doing. "What do you idiots think you're doing? You wanna explain yourself?"

Calla leaned against the wall, massaging her right wrist, which she used to brace herself when she nearly fell. Matt came up behind her and handed her the iPad that had fallen out of her satchel, "You dropped this." he brushed his hand against hers when returning the device.

Mr. Harris scoffed, looking around the group, "All of you." he addressed, "Detention. 3:00."

* * *

When three rolled around Jackson, Matt, Calla, Allison, Scott, Brittney, Isaac, Erica, and Stiles headed into the library, where Mr. Harris was waiting for them. Jackson glared back at Scott and Stiles, "We can't be in detention together." he informed the science teacher, "I have a restraining order against these tools."

"All of these tools?" Mr. Harris scoffed.

"No, just us tools." Stiles mumbled, motioning to himself and his best friend.

"Fine." Harris sighed. "You two, over there." he motioned to the table nearest to him, which the two boys sat at. Erica and Isaac took the table a few feet away, sitting diagonal from eachother. The remaining five took the table diagonal from Stiles and Scott; Brittney sat at the end between Jackson and Allison, Matt sat next to Jackson, Calla was next to Allison and across from Matt. Everyone sat in silence, either reading, studying, or doing homework.

Calla continued to massage her wrist, wincing at the pain. Allison glanced over, seeing her cousin's bruised arm, "Cal, I think you should get that checked out when you go into work." she whispered.

"Nah, it's okay." the senior rebuked, giving her cousin a smile, "It's nothing. Just a little tweaked, that's all." She nudged Allison's elbow with her own, "Dosen't hurt anymore." she lied through a grin.

* * *

An hour later, Harris left but told the students they couldn't leave until they re-shelved all the returned library books, which were piled on to a few carts. Breaking up into smaller groups, they went to work.

"Calla." Stiles whispered, pulling the senior by her elbow. "Is it possible for a baby to be born after the mother is declared dead?"

"Um, I suppose it's possible. Why?" the blonde raised an eyebrow.

"Jackson's parents were in a suspicious car accident and both were declared DOA when they arrived at Beacon Memorial." Stiles elaborated. "Jackson's birthday is the day after."

Calla nodded, "Okay, in that case, they probably kept his mother on life support while they delivered him via cesarean." Scott and Stiles nodded along, "But, how would that attribute to him becoming a Kanima instead of a werewolf?"

"His parents might have been murdered." Scott answered. "The accident report states inconclusive."

"Huh." Calla mumbled, biting her lip. "Well, it's a start. It could be a possibility, but we can't say that for sure." She took her stack of books to the next shelf and proceeded with the re-shelving.

The huntress pushed a few books aside to place a few she held, when she noticed Matt laying on the floor in the next aisle. She ran to his body and knelt down, seeing a faint scratch to the back of his neck, her eyes widened. Suddenly, ceiling panels fell as a creature darted over the shelves.

Brittney and Isaac tensed up when the creature jumped over the aisle they were in, their claws were extended and eyes were glowing. A panel with a light fixture attached fell from above and Isaac pushed Brittney out of the way, the taller male hovering over the brunette female.

Erica let out a cry as she collapsed to the ground, her eyes going form gold to their normal brown. The lights flickered throughout the library, putting everyone on edge. Scott stood protectively in front of Stiles and Allison, trying to locate their attacker.

Calla pushed herself off the ground, flipping her hair back, stepping out into the open, her ring daggers unsheathed and ready. She heard a low hiss and spun around, face to face with a half-transformed Jackson. He let out a shrilling growl and attacked the huntress, who dodged the clawed hands. Calla blocked with her daggers, but Jackson grabbed her right wrist and clamped down, earning a strained groan of pain from the girl. The next instant, Calla was thrown into a half-empty cart of books. The force was enough to knock the cart over and Calla winced and struggled for a breath when she hit the ground.

At the moment she hit the ground, Scott darted out, standing in between the half-transformed Kanima and the injured huntress. Jackson paid no attention and instead started writing on the chalk board, almost in a trance. Once the message was written, he jumped through the window and darted into the woods across from the school.

"Calla, are you alright?" Scott asked, helping the huntress to her feet.

"Yeah, fine." Calla replied, holding her wrist to her chest, mustering up a convincing smile. Her and Scott read the message on the chalkboard, which was clearly a threat 'Stay out of my way or I'll kill all of you.' Calla scoffed, "How subtle." She took her phone from her back pocket and snapped a quick photo.

"Erica." Brittney's worried tone caught everyone's attention, which was now on the blonde beta, who was shaking uncontrollably.

"I think she's having a seizure." Stiles said bluntly, holding Erica.

"We need to get her to Derek." Isaac voted.

"You guys go, we'll stay." Allison added, her and Calla kneeling by an unconscious Matt.

Scott rushed over and crouched by Allison, "I'm staying here with you."

"Scott, you and Stiles need to get Erica out of here." Calla rebuked. "Ally and I will stay here. We'll call an ambulance for Matt, and try to explain this to Gerard."

Scott bit his lip and took Allison's hand, "This doesn't feel right." he muttered.

"Calla's right." Allison agreed with her cousin. "Go."

Deep down, Scott knew it was the right thing to do, but he still didn't like it. He kissed Allison's forehead before carrying Erica out of the library with Stiles, Isaac, and Brittney right behind him.

Calla dialed 9-1-1 and put her phone to her ear. "How are we going to explain this to Gerard?" Allison asked in a whisper.

"We tell the truth." Calla answered, bluntly. "We say the Kanima caused all this."

The operator spoke on the other line, "9-1-1, what's your emergency?"

"Uh yeah, we need an ambulance at Beacon Hills High School right away." Calla stated. "A student collapsed, he's unconscious but breathing."

"Alright, an ambulance is on the way. What's your name?"

"Calla Argent." The huntress hung up her cell and sighed, wincing from the pain in her wrist.

* * *

After what went down at the school, Calla found comfort in the normalcy of her job. She made her routine rounds, ignoring the pain in her wrist and chest. Calla leaned against the reception desk, taking deep, slow breaths.

Melissa McCall walked up to her, placing a hand on her upper back, "Calla?" she questioned. "Are you okay? You look a little pale."

Calla nodded, blinking away the dizziness she was feeling. She gripped the desk, pain shooting up her right arm. The entire lobby seemed to sway and the young huntress struggled to catch a breath.

"Sweetie." Melissa noticed the light coat of sweat on Calla's forehead.

"I-" Calla swallowed, starting to wheeze. "Melissa I can't breathe." Her body swayed and her eyes rolled back, her body crumpling to the ground.

Melissa held her, taking note of the small cut on her head from the fall, blood trickling down the side of her face. "Someone page Radiology!" she ordered. "And Respiratory."

Down the hall, Rose stood frozen, assessing the commotion by the reception desk. Her eyes widened when she saw the young, blonde MA in Melissa's arms. She ran to Melissa and knelt down beside her, brushing some hair from Calla's face. The young huntress stirred and her head flopped to the side, her hazel barely opening.

Her vision was hazy, but Calla faintly made out the image of a woman in a doctor's coat with mahogany colored hair. She struggled to focus more, the woman's features becoming more distinct; soft pink lips, high cheekbones, fair colored skin and warm, brown eyes. "Mom?" she muttered, before darkness clouded her vision once more and she fell limp in Melissa's arms.


End file.
